Red Moon
by ikariss
Summary: (Chp.8 up)The 4 wolves are in a desperate search for the lost Cheza; they wander upon a red moon and some mysterious new friends. When Kiba is forced into Darcia's control the remaining pack must learn to trust their new allies in order to defy the legend
1. A Sign of Death

Well Welcome to the story --- ; hehe umm this is my first Wolf's Rain fic and errr I'm a little scared. To be honest this is my 2nd fic all together and the other hasn't had the best results. However my spirits cannot be broken (pumps fist in air) Ahhem well you guys all probably think I'm very weird by now, and you've got it exactly right!!!! LOL! So on to the story!!  
  
Pairings: Woohoo NONE!!! Though at some points it may seem as if there are, you're wrong. There aren't. No yaoi. Don't like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. I love them like my own, but I am merely an adoptive parent   
  
Kaida- (totters in) trying to write again are we?  
  
Nami- what's it to you?  
  
Kaida- everyone listen to me. Leave before it's too late!  
  
Nami- (waps Kaida over the head and smiles innocently) hahaha ignore her, she has no idea what she's talking about soo turn on some music, get comfortable-- ummn I could suggest some more things that would make this story seem better than it is but they might be illegal   
  
Kaida- NOOOOOOO!! Run for your life!! She's insane!  
  
Buzz saw heard in distance  
  
Nami- Kaida. You're going down!  
  
Kaida- AAAAAHHHH  
  
-----------------------  
  
The black night settled over the stretching plains of the sandy desert, taking with it the scorching weather that lingered through midday. Below the blinking stars ran four forlorn wolves cloaked in darkness, their existence discernible only by the soft scuff of pad on sand.   
  
"K-Kiba can we st-stop and rest for a while?" The youngest of the 4 whimpered.   
  
Kiba ceased his quickening pace for a moment, rushed into reality by Toboe's pleading voice. He took a moment and glanced at his 3 companions with his dark impassive eyes. There fatigued faces gazed back pleadingly, but the pallid wolf was only worried for one astray person, a person who had been taken from their group by the sinister, brooding Darcia.   
  
"Toboe, we just have to go a little further. Past the desert there will probably be a town at which we can stop and rest. Now we need to be concerned about reaching Cheza above all else," he stated pointing to the outstretching distance, "besides it will be dawn soon, and in the desert at daytime it will be impossible to find shelter of any kind."   
  
"Suck it up runt, you're not in the city anymore." The oldest of the wolves grunted roughly patting Toboe on the head.  
  
"Well that's just what ya get when ya bring a city-boy to the desert," Hige sighed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry---I didn't mean to cause trouble---" Toboe started only to see the others set off as dark silhouettes against the red rising sun.  
  
Once more the wolves plowed through the endless wasteland of sweltering sand and sun, motivated by individual images of a perfect paradise that might lie straight ahead, at the very end of a paw's reach.  
  
"We've been running all day and we're still no closer to this so called village," panted Hige. "Hold on a second, STOP!!!"  
  
"What's the matter, Hige?" Kiba inquired turning to his comrade's side. "Do you smell something?"   
  
"Knowing him its probably just food, c'mon we need to get going and get out of this damn desert!" Tsume agitatedly grumbled, wiping sweat from his brow, "his endless void of a head is only matched by his stomach."  
  
"Very funny Tsume," Hige growled, "but it's true I do hear something. I guess it could be food."  
  
"What do you mean? You hear something we can eat??" Toboe perked up, golden eyes widening.  
  
"Y-yeah, it sounds like a cattle run or something."  
  
Kiba pondered upon this for a moment. "That doesn't make any sense, Hige. No one would pass a cattle run through the desert at midday. Can't you smell to find out what it is?"  
  
"Well that's the weird thing. Normally I could but either these things have no scent or the sand has clogged my senses." He confirmed by inhaling the air once more.  
  
Tsume glowered at his comrades irritably "Well I vote we don't stay around and find out what it is. Besides the hot sun is probably just messing with Chubby's head, there's no such thing as something without a scent."  
  
"Try saying that to my face---" Hige started, fists raised to his sides.  
  
"Guys please stop it!" Toboe insisted opening his arms to separate the squabbling wolves, "you don't mean it, the heat is just making you irritable!"  
  
Kiba interjected, "Toboe is right, we shouldn't get mad at each other right now. We need to find out what this thing could be."  
  
Hige looked to the white afternoon sky and lifted his arms behind his head. "Nah, I hate to admit it but leather-man might be right. There's no reason for us to stop, it's not our problem and the new moon's soon soo--- Let's just keep going, kay?"  
  
"No." The white wolf stated with all intensity. "I have a feeling --- a feeling that we need to stay. This concerns us whether we choose to believe it or not." Kiba's piercing blue orbs gazed into the weary faces of each of his companions.  
  
Tsume was the first to break from the trance those fervent eyes held. "No---no dammit! We need to keep going, we can't stop going just because of a hunch!! Besides weren't you the one who said we had to reach Cheza. "   
  
"Tsume." Toboe begged, seizing the older wolf's arm. One word was enough of a plea. For as hard-willed as the white-haired man could be, he was no match for the innocent face of Toboe. He gathered his hand into a fist and closed his eyes in silent embarrassment, "Fine," he hissed through clenched teeth, "but only for a second."   
  
Toboe tittered, happy to have gotten his way, "Fine then, let's go see!"  
  
With that the wolves set off at a swift pace, kicking the soft, loose sand into the sultry air. Hige led them to the noise, never stopping, till the scorching, pink sun set below the landscape of the cosmic desert, and the darkening night sky was dotted with glistening specs of stars. When the sky was completely eclipsed in darkness, so corresponded the sojourn of the haggard wolves.   
  
Hige was the first to break the silence with his grating, drink-deprived voice. "For the first time in my life I think I'm more thirsty than hungry!" He moaned.  
  
Toboe slunk to the ground and fell to his side, panting wildly. "P-please can we stop for th-the night?" He cried, trying desperately to ignore the burning sensation in his chest.  
  
At the sight of his weakening friends Kiba sat down, removing his jacket from his sore, muscle aching shoulders. "Yes, we should rest for now. We have a long trip ahead of us. For now basking in the moon would do us all good."  
  
Once more Hige raised his voice above the others. "Kiba, it is a new moon soon which means no moon for a couple of nights. Didn't they teach you these things where you came from?" He sighed, craving for a golden shaft of moonlight to caress his fatigued body.  
  
"Though you cannot see her, the moon is still there." Kiba affirmed, gazing intently to the night sky above. "Her rays are only weaker than usual."  
  
"What kind of bull is that?" Tsume demanded, roughly slumping onto the silky, white sand. "If we can't see the moon how can there be moon ray's??"  
  
No one answered the scarred wolf's question; they each coasted into a sleep of memories from a happier time. To human ears the cool wind softly dancing upon the desert floor was all that could be heard. But the sensitive ears of a wolf could here the stories told by the dead, of a danger lurking. The four wolves of this story chose not to hear these warnings; each carrying separate despondency of losing a loved one took care not to hear. Only the one less scathed by such tragedy could overhear the presage.  
  
Hige was the first to waken from sleep, shaken from slumber by an abrupt spasm of chills. He exhaled into the night air, revealing the soul of his usually unseen breath.   
  
"K-Kiba!!" He shivered, turning to his sleeping companion. "Kiba!! Wake up! Why is it s-so cold!!??"  
  
Kiba was woken by the screams of terror and immediately sat up, only to be himself plunged into the bitter cold. He glanced around, trying to gain bearings of where he was, then looked to the sky. The glimmering stars were gradually turning to a rich transparent red.  
  
"Tsume wake up!!" Hige was wailing, desperate to be sure he was not the only one experiencing the wintry weather.  
  
In one swift motion Tsume rose from his sleep and gripped his hand around Hige's neck. "What the hell is this about!!?" he roared still half asleep until he too was engulfed in piercing cold.  
  
Hige was already ignoring the uproar, having moved on to wake the youngest of his friends.  
  
"Well---what is the problem!!?" Tsume bellowed, now pointing his confused rage at Kiba. Kiba disregarded him, continuing to be ever vigilant to the sky.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh. What's going on??!" Toboe shrieked, having awaken.  
  
Tsume's eyes grew glassy, fighting to show no signs of fear. "Toboe shut up!! It's no big deal!"  
  
"What do you mean it's no big deal!? This is a big deal!!" Hige started to freak out only to be quieted by the silent voice of Kiba.  
  
"Red moon." he declared in one clean breath.  
  
"Red moon? What the hell is that supposed to mean. And how exactly does it tell us why it's so damn cold!!?" Tsume inquired, irritation growing within him.  
  
Instead of answering Kiba pointed to the once moon-less sky, revealing a starless sky marked by only a full red moon caressed by a few stray clouds.  
  
But it makes no sense!" Hige cried dumbfounded. "Only a few hours ago there was no moon, and now---"  
  
"The red moon was spoken of many times in my tribe. Thought to be no more than mere legend, few of this age had ever been as unfortunate to bask before it."  
  
"W-What do you mean 'unfortunate,'" Toboe shivered half from fear and half from the arctic cold.  
  
"The red moon symbolizes death." Kiba started only to be interrupted by an agitated Tsume.  
  
"People die every day!! So how come there isn't always a red moon, smart guy?" The gray wolf challenged.  
  
Kiba continued ignoring the ranting of his friend. "It is a foreshadowing of deaths to come. Not of men but of wolves. The moon is the friend of wolves, she is warning us. That is why she is letting herself seen."  
  
Hige took a deep breath and plunged into an attempt to understand the words spoken to him. "So what you're saying is--- we're the only ones who can see the moon--- because it's warning us of our deaths?"  
  
"Yes." Kiba answered without a sign of fear in his steady voice.  
  
"But then why haven't we seen it many other times when faced with death?" Hige continued.  
  
"This I do not know. Only time can answer that question."  
  
"So what you're saying is we're lost in the middle of the desert and the moon is warning us of our deaths---sounds like a load of crap to me!" Tsume added, voice thick with sarcasm. Kiba's thin eyebrows lowered in anger as he turned to his scarred comrade.  
  
Hige looked around the desert trying to disregard his fighting comrades. "Well how does that explain the cold!?" he yowled trying desperately to sort things out.  
  
Kiba turned from Tsume and back to the starless heavens. "Because of the power needed to bring the moon out, our senses have been distorted." he explained as if everyone should know this.  
  
Once more Hige looked about nervously, convinced he was hearing something. At long last his thirsty eyes fell upon the object causing his ears such distress. "S-so that would explain why I couldn't smell them then?" The chestnut wolf whimpered fretfully turning to his pack.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Nami- hehehe (rubs hands together menacingly) I left it at a cliffhanger!!  
  
Kaida- Hey hey I know who Hige saw!!! Everyone I'll tell you it was---  
  
Nami- (slaps hand over Kaida's mouth) shut up you idiot you can't tell them they have to keep reading  
  
Kaida- (bites Nami's hand) fine then---gosh this is what a girl gets for trying to be nice!! Well sorry guys! Please R&R and in exchange I'll keep Nami here in line .-  
  
LOL! Well guys I hope you liked the first chapter! I am really excited about this fic cause I have a lot of things planned for the future! I promise this is going to be a very twisty story with a bare minimum of 15 chapters at least!! I hope question marks didn't pop up where there not supposed to because that happens on my computer sometimes, but neway Thanks for reading!! 


	2. Evil Revealed

Ok I uploaded my story at 2:30 last night and---apparently at that time I can no longer spell the word "wolves" (cries over her own stupidity) sorry people when I saw that mistake I laughed for like 10 minutes. Anyway, I'll try to avoid misspellings in this chapter.  
  
Pairings- ok I'll admit I changed my mind, but it still isn't yaoi. 2 characters that you'll meet eventually will be in love.  
  
Warning: may contain spoilers. I have seen the episodes on Adult Swim and episode 27-30   
  
To save my life I am being forced to tell you all that though this story was my idea--I am receiving help for the story line from Kaida-kun. Also 2 characters that will show up way later---or not who knows, belong to her, but 2 belong to me and mine are better so there (hair is pulled by Kaida) ok ok hers are oookay---(click) (click) sooo anyway (click click click)  
  
Nami- Kaida, would you PLEASE stop trying to light my hair on fire with that lighter  
  
Kaida- Noooo it's fun   
  
Nami- (grabs lighter and throws it out the window) THERE!!!  
  
Kaida- ummmn hehe that was the lighter your sister got you from England  
  
Nami- WHAT!!??? Jumps out window (crash bang donk)  
  
Kaida- hehe well Nami is umm unavailable right now---  
  
Nami- (calls from the ground) You idiot!!  
  
Kaida- (clears throat) soooo err enjoy the fic! (This fic starts with Darcia but not his POV)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Within the blood of wolves lies the flower maiden's true anguish. Therefore the consequence of the Red moon compels the maiden to release a secret kept by wolves and lunar flowers alone." Darcia read stridently from the Book of the Moon. "For impressed upon the very skin of her back in lies a map to paradise." With this last phrase he slammed the book shut, sending spreading dust into the bitter, malevolent atmosphere of his aircraft. He then turned to taunt the visage of his already anguished hostage. "So girl," he jeered, " Hiding something behind your very back, are we?"  
  
Cheza lifted her head gradually, gazing into the un-patched eye of her captor for the first time. She longed to stroke his face, to see if his cheeks were warm with life as she was unsure they would be. The cold, detaining chains wrapped tightly around each wrist restrained her from committing this action, so she paid attention to the question on hand. "This one knows not of what you speak," the soft-spoken girl affirmed boldly. "This one knows only of what has been told to her."   
  
With this Darcia advanced his tensing hand threateningly toward her soft cheek. "Do NOT lie to me girl!!" He bellowed with all intensity, thin eyebrows slowly raising to a scowl, " If you wish to keep you're pretty face you shall tell me what you know!!!" He demanded, voice rising by the second.   
  
Cheza stared into the dark, clouded eye of this evil stranger. "This one has given her answer. This one knows nothing except the things told to her." She reiterated, voice un-quavering.   
  
The hand of Darcia rapidly extended to discipline the insolence of his prisoner, only to stop mere seconds from his objective. This came out of surprise from an unexpected intrusion by one of his many confidants.   
  
"Sir Darcia the moon is now in the center of the sky." the person spoke in a clear, influential manner.  
  
"Very well," Darcia chortled, turning to his minion, only after flashing a malicious smirk at his prisoner one last time. "And the chamber?" He inquired in a stately manner, as if testing the wit of his underling.  
  
"Being prepared as we speak, sir." With that the subordinate bowed, swiftly stepping out of the door to continue his pressing duties.  
  
Darcia took a deep breath and let out a low grinding chuckle. He turned to his muddled, wooden desk. He fingered a few papers and lovingly stroked his fingers across the old, beaten cover of the Book of the Moon before opening a hidden drawer and pulling out a jagged, bronze key. He gazed upon the key attentively as if passing private thoughts to it by a mere pressing glance. The ebony haired man's eyes gently shifted from the key to the prisoner fettered to the wall opposite him. "The time has come." He cooed in a gentle yet compelling voice.  
  
Cheza shifted uncomfortably under the imprisonment of her shackles, sending empty, echoing clanks through the walls of the austere ship. She concentrated upon the thoughts of her friends, for they were safe, and in this pleasure could be found, even in the intense moment of trepidation she found herself within. She observed intently as the tall profile of Darcia strode swiftly from his desk to the huge windows of his lackluster room. Black hair fell tenderly across each shoulder as he peered out to the sky above, a sky in which lie the foreboding image of a full red moon.  
  
Darcia's thin pressed lips lightly lifted into a sneer. "Seems as if those idiots I have for lackeys are not as dumb as they look." He spoke to himself, completely disregarding the second presence occupying his workplace. His cloudy eyes, suddenly remembering the task at hand, shot to Cheza. "It's time to reveal the true purpose of this maiden to me." He spoke to himself once more. In one quick motion he unlatched the red-eyed girl's chains and pulled her abruptly by the wrists.   
  
Cheza attempted desperately to wriggle herself from the sinister man's grip but finding it to no avail, she gave up her struggling to a question. "What do you wish to do with this one?" She requested, trying anxiously to keep within the wide-strides of Darcia.  
  
The patched man took in a breath and slowly exhaled, dispersing a vapor into the bitter air. "You," using his free hand he drew the forgotten key from his pocket, "you my dear are the map and your white furred friend, he is the key."  
  
Cheza's shimmering eyes widened in alarm at the mentioning of her companion. "Kiba," was the only word that could manage to escape from her hard-pressed lips.  
  
Darcia sniggered at the young girl's shock. "Yes, that would be his name."  
  
The flower maiden, refusing to be left with such indecisive information pushed for more. "What do you mean, a key?" She decided the inquiry alone summed up the various questions soaring through her emotionally racked brain.  
  
The noble decided whether it was wise to reveal such information, leaving the pounding silence to drum his ears. "Kiba is the only pure blood wolf left on this earth. Without him, a paradise can not be found, map or no."   
  
"Then why?" the shivering girl pressed for more, "Why would you take this one alone. Why did you not capture Kiba when you took this one?"  
  
Suddenly the abrupt pace at which the two were walking was ceased. Darcia raised his heavy head and let a parade of holing laughs escape his tensing throat. "My fair maiden, Kiba posses more means to oppose his capture than you, a mere girl. No, to try to take him would've meant certain doom. So instead I acquired his bait."  
  
"You are referring to this one, are you not?" Cheza sighed, expecting the inevitable.   
  
"In this you are correct. Though your importance is found within the map on your back," Darcia started slowly caressing his long fingers down her soft back, "you serve as a double purpose to obtain Kiba effortlessly."  
  
At these words cold, lonely tears rolled like pearls from the glistening red eyes of their producer.  
  
"A-and the others?" Cheza managed to choke out through her contracting throat. "What do you wish to do with them?"  
  
"Have you not wondered how this moon was produced, my child?" Darcia raised his free hand stretching it above his head as if to stroke the ceiling.  
  
The purple haired girl raised her head to follow the hand's movement. "No, this one knows not what the red moon is."   
  
The piercing eyes of Darcia lowered into slits. "The red moon symbolizes the death of wolves. This statement alone should tell you the plans in store for these so-called "friends" of yours." With this the once stopped pace started again with even more force as the evil man dragged the crying soul of the flower maiden to their designated location.  
  
Subordinate's heads rose from their work as their captain stepped into the equipment filled room. "Ahh sir you are here," the person from earlier spoke up, "everything is ready for the removal of the map."   
  
"Good then, you may take the girl." Darcia spoke swiftly, handing Cheza to a group of his minions. Cheza eyes widened in fear as they shot intently to the empty orb of Darcia, arousing a laugh within him.   
  
"Yes my dear," he confirmed the maiden's suspicions, "you don't expect me to dirty my hands do you?" he mocked as he once more drew the prized key from his pocket. He walked slowly across the room, stopping in front of a tall black cabinet. Test tubes and computer screens produced an ominous glare against the absent black of the cupboard. Darcia fingered the key one last time before sliding it into the lock and turning it slowly to the side. A final echoing click marked the ended task, and yet another click sounded, as the cabinet doors were open. Inside lay a finger-sized knife; it produced an eerie glow as it was removed from its resting place. Darcia turned to face his crew.  
  
"This knife," he proclaimed while traveling his lost fingers down each intricate sketch impressed upon the knife, "this knife is the key to removing the map. Without it the image of the map would be lost, even after being removed from its hostess' back. With this I would like to congratulate Dr. Soma for his life-long work in making such an object." Darcia paused as an eager procession of applause followed the Dr.'s name. "In saying this I would like to invite you, Dr. Soma to have the honors." The black haired man slowly held out the knife to the Dr.  
  
"Thank you Lord Darcia, my fellow crew, shall we get on with it?" He asked rhetorically while taking a step closer to Cheza's quivering body. He held the knife high above his head allowing the light to glimmer off its sharp edge, before bringing it promptly from the heavens to it's trembling target.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(A/N: back to the wolves, recap: "S-so that would explain why I couldn't smell them then?" The chestnut wolf whimpered fretfully turning to his pack.)  
  
The 3 wolves lowered their heads to establish what their whimpering friend was referring. Proceeding towards them was a rapidly moving fleet of Darcia's.  
  
"Dammit!" Tsume breathed through clenched teeth while bounding out of the way of a fleet of wild bullets. "There's too many of them!"  
  
Kiba's fur become rigid around his neck as he barked commands to his companions. "We have to fight, Cheza's depending on us!!"   
  
Loose sand danced through the air from the rapid steps of the wolves and their hard faced enemies, and cries of anguish broke the once still night.  
  
"Ahhh," Toboe yelped as a stray bullet grazed his shoulder. "There's too many of them!!!" He shrieked, being the first to speak the thought impressing upon everybody's mind. The young wolf's jaw burned from lack of food and water as he bit an unarmed man's arm. "S-so tired---I can't do this." His voice lowered into a restless unconsciousness as the once unarmed man grabbed a gun from o fallen corpse's sallow body. The mouth of the gun seemed to laugh as it was pointed to the head of the weakening wolf. Toboe winced as he saw the trigger slowly be pulled leading to a loud precision of deafening booms. "Am I dead?" his thoughts raced. "I-is this heaven?"   
  
"Leetle boyee"  
  
"Leetle boyee, a' ju okei?"  
  
Toboe's ear's perked as he slowly opened his tightly shut eyes to gaze upon the face supplying the voice. Mere inches from his face was the face was a beautiful female wolf. The red moonlight flooded across the freckles of light brown specs that dotted the rich brown color of her fur and her emerald green eyes gazed into his as she spoke.  
  
"Ve need to geet ju out of danger's vay." She affirmed, after seeing the soft golden eyes of Toboe open.  
  
Toboe glanced around his shoulders frightfully to the scene of chaos surrounding him. To one side Tsume lay sprawled on the silky, white sand sporting obvious battle wounds. Toboe's gaze, however, was pinned on a chestnut shaded wolf just ahead of him that had definitely not been there mere seconds ago. From what Toboe could tell, this strange new ally was struggling with a man's gun mere feet from Tsume's lying body, trying desperately to protect him. A few yards from them, Hige was distraughtly trying to fight off a legion of dangerous warriors, his burden was lightened thankfully by the help of a scraggly, light gray wolf that stood and fought loyally with him. Toboes line of sight shifted till it focused on Kiba, the sight send chills down his spine, as he watched his leader fearlessly take down three soldiers with his blood-stained fangs.  Kiba was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the mass numbers, and just as Toboe let out a strangled cry for him a swift yet slightly smaller cream-coated wolf darted out from among the various soldiers and efficiently aided kiba in crushing his foes.  
  
Noticing the panic look in the bracelet-bearing wolf's eyes, the female wolf quickly shoved him to the side. "Don't vorry, young vun," she reassured in a voice thick with certainty. "Dere are very few left to fight." Despite her unwavering voice, Toboe could see her eyes were drifting toward a yet unseen foe. For quickly approaching from the pinkening horizon of the sandy desert was the massive, image of Darcia's aircraft. Within the precious moments it took for Toboe to inhale in preparation of a quivering gasp, the portentous ship floated above there raising heads.   
  
Time seemed to stand still as all waited for the fate, which was to come of them. After what seemed an eternity ended, the hatch in the center of the belly of the ship slowly opened. Lowered from the hatch was the pulsating body of the once missing Cheza. Ropes were tied tightly around her waste and thick green blood oozed down her arms like tears of the wound. Moments after a side door slid open as the shadow of Darcia was sent forebodingly across the blood- smeared sand.   
  
"What did you do to Cheza!!??" Kiba screamed turning once more to his human form. His fists tightened to his sides as he dashed over the ground to the silhouette of his devious enemy. "You release her, or I'll--"  
  
"You'll what?" Darcia cut in, smiling treacherously over the anger of his greatest foe. "If you want Cheza to be released you must come with me."  
  
Kiba shifted uneasily as he deliberated what actions he must take, knowing every moment could end the life of his dear maiden. Throughout this cogitating process, the wilting form of Cheza swung menacingly from the weak rope. Withdrawing a sharp breath, Kiba took one step forward, affirming the fruits of his thoughts.   
  
"Kiba don't do it, it's a trap!!?" Hige yowled, worrying the white wolf's love would cloud his judgement.  
  
Kiba turned to face his bloody, fatigued friends. "This may well be a trap," he chimed, "but I will not allow Cheza to befall such a fate without doing something about it." On those words he turned back to the ship, ears pounding with the crunch of sand against his rubber sneakers.  
  
Darcia sniggered cheerfully over this sight. "Well done," he declared. With one flick of his wrist the remaining troops of the crimson battle strode onward, each tightening a chain around the dark haired boy's strong body, while tugging him into the door of the tragedy filled ship.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Nami- (breathes deeply)(cries) that was a really hard chapter  
  
Kaida- (pats Nami on the back a little too hard) well we all know you are pathetic and we've put up with you this far  
  
Nami- gee thanks  
  
Kaida- well guys you know the drill, this poor pathetic child needs support so please R&R  
  
Nami- x.x---  
  
Ugh! I wasn't lying that was a very hard chapter to write. Kiba fans, don't worry out big boy won't give up!! And I promise the next chapter will have a lot less Darcia!! So thanks for the reviews they really make me wanna keep going 


	3. Friend or Foe

Ok before I say anything I have to thank everyone for their reviews. Maybe you guys are just taking pity on me but I REALLY appreciate it. This being my 2nd fic I am a total amateur! But checking my e-mail to see if I've gotten reviews has been a highlight to my day. In closing I wish I could thank you all personally but I think it is a little early in the game to do so----so maybe I'll add them in a later chapter!!. -   
  
Kaida- stop typing! C'mon let's go to the beach or the ma-aall!!  
  
Nami- (typing furiously) can't--stop--stuck--to--computer  
  
Kaida- (blows up a balloon and holds it up to Nami's ear) (pulls out pin) POPP!!!  
  
Nami- YEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kaida- all better!!  
  
Nami- Thank you Dr. Kaida!! You're brute tactics have worked once again!  
  
For the person talking about wolf to human forms---I completely understand what you're saying, in fact I was a little frustrated over this myself. However, after watching a good bit of the show I've noticed that the pack often turns to their human forms, not just for disguise purposes. Virtually the only time they are in their wolf forms is when they are running. And (shifty eyes) between you and me it's easier to show their emotions as humans == Thanks for pointing it out though!! And double thanks for even taking time to review in the first place!!  
  
Ok and one last word advice. Before you read this chapter I think it would be best to read the second half of the previous chapter first. The new characters are presented in depth in this chapter and I don't want anyone to be confused about whom I'm referring to.  
  
So on to the reason you come here in the first place!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  
Everyone grew silent as Darcia's massive aircraft soared into the on stretching distance. The whistling wind sang through the tranquil desert, serenading the ones left behind. Finally, after what seemed a decade, Hige's knees gave way into the soft sand beneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut, distraughtly holding back the glistening tears that threatened to fall. "Asshole," was the one word that managed to force it's way out of his quivering lips.  
  
Toboe gazed onto to his battle weary friends, once more. He was comforted to see he was not the only one feeling so sorely distraught, for he could see the black silhouette o f Hige's bent over body against the warm rising sun. The adolescent boy then turned his head from Hige to his scarred role model. Tsume's ragged profile lay sprawled upon the sandy sanctuary, crimson blood slowly easing its way from his haggard body. Toboe, in concern for his white haired friend, struggled to rise from his seat upon the sparkling sand, only to be once more pushed down by one of the forgotten strangers.  
  
Where there was once a russet wolf, now sat a striking young girl, with skin the color of honey. "Sorry boyee but I tink it best if ju stay seated. Kuri veel take care of that one for ju." She soothed, chiming voice thick with accent.  
  
"My name isn't boy, it's Toboe." The bracelet-bearer bleated, growing weary of being referred to as "boyee".   
  
The girl rose and gazed at Toboe with her piercing green eyes as rich black hair swirled across her thin shoulders, she threw her head back and let out a laugh like tinkling wind chimes. "I'm soree Toboe, my name ees Ameya." As she spoke she gently stroked Toboe's fair arm, inspecting for any hidden breaks.   
  
Ameya's soft voice set off the emotions threatening to find their way out of Toboe's soft eyes. He drew his arm away from her tender grip as cool tears streamed their way down his crimson cheeks. The tan girl's eyes closed in sympathy as she took to comfortingly stroking his contacting back.  
  
Across the unsettled land the scene was no better. The once chestnut wolf was now a tall man with a long blonde ponytail. He awkwardly struggled to help Tsume to a sitting position, obviously having to adjust from usual gruff ways. Seeing that he was making little progress, the tan wolf tottered over changing to a handsome young boy with shaggy auburn hair. He rolled up the sleeves of his midnight blue sweatshirt, and assisted in hoisting up Tsume's limp body. After the deed was done he turned to his black haired friend. "Kuri, can you get on from here, I want to see how the other two are."  
  
The blonde haired man raised his blood red eyes to the soft gray ones of his brown haired companion. "Whatever Yasuo, it's not like I really needed your help anyway," He sighed trying to sound as arrogant as possible. With that he turned awkwardly back to Tsume checking over his wounds.   
  
Yasuo nodded in approval, ignoring the profuse haughtiness of his red-eyed friend, then turned to attend the emotional distressed Hige. He casually jogged over to the last of his 3 companions, a scraggly black haired man who was trying desperately to gain a response from the bent over figure of Hige. "Goro," Yasuo yelled casually placing a hand into his baggy tan pants, "How's everything over here?"  
  
The black haired man arose his pale blue eyes, acknowledging the presence of his friend. "He's okay, Yasuo. Me thinks the feller's just been through a little too much. In fact, I would think that they all have, wondering around the desert for days as they were."  
  
Hige finally broke back into reality, wakened by the friendly voices surrounding him. He gazed intently upon the actions of the new strangers as they cared for his 2 remaining companions, and then carefully raised his voice above the chattering ones over him. "So, it wasn't a dream, huh? I guess we all owe you guys a thank you, but could ya tell me your names, first?"  
  
The black haired man was the first to answer this understandable plea. "Aye, of course you can know me name, it's Goro. Pleased ta meet ya." A smile spread across his emaciated sallow face as he held a hand out to Hige.  
  
The collar-wearing boy held out his hand gratefully in response and was hoisted to his feet. "Nice to meet you, too. The name's Hige." He responded after being brought wearily to his feet. Then looked to the eyes of the other stranger. "And you are?" He prompted.  
  
"Uh, m-my name is Yasuo." The messy auburn haired boy affirmed, and followed the lead of Goro by reaching his hand out for a shake.   
  
Goro chuckled to himself over this awkward meeting. "Sorry, you'll 'ave to forgive Yasuo. He can be a little shy at times. But of course you'll be wanting to know the other 2." With that he gestured his long thin arm to the black haired man and charming young girl. "That man, helping your white haired friend, his name is Kuri. And the lovely lady assisting that young chap is Ameya."  
  
Hige followed the lanky man's gestures and then drew in a deep breath. "Well the "white haired man" is Tsume, and the "young chap" is Toboe." He spoke with dry sarcasm.  
  
With this Yasuo rose his handsome features. "We know all your names, Hige. We've been following you for days now."  
  
"FOLLOWING US!!??" Hige shrieked slowly gaining back his sense of humor, "I understand if that girl, uh Ameya was it? Well any way, I would understand it if Ameya wanted to track me around but 3 guys??!"  
  
Yasuo's cheeks flushed with a bright pink rendering him unable to speak. Instead Goro took over. "Aye, does sound a bit off doesn't it? But we were only trying to reach ye to tell ye Darcia's plan." With the mentioning of the evil man's name Hige sucked in a swift breath as if he had been punched in the stomach. Goro stopped chattering to check his new friend, only after being pushed away by the stout boy did he continue. "Well as I was sayin, we overheard Darcia's plans to overcome your pack, and Yasuo here he's got himself a deep rooted hate of the evil fellow and---" Once more Goro was interrupted from his narration as Yasuo stepped purposefully on his booted foot.   
  
The gray-eyed man glared madly at his thin friend and took over the explanation in a glassy voice. "It doesn't really matter how we came to know of Darcia's plan if we didn't succeed!" With that he started to walk away yearning a moment alone.   
  
Hige pondered what he had been told for a moment then swiftly stepped forward and took hold of Yasuo's muscular shoulder. "So you're just gonna leave us then? You couldn't reach us into time so now you're just gonna give up?" He asked in an angry almost encouraging voice.  
  
Yasuo turned, startled by this sudden outburst. "Tell me, what else is it you think we can do?! My pack is tired, we did the best we could and it wasn't enough! I'm sorry but we did what we could!" He shouted revealing the deep purple rings under his stormy gray eyes for the first time. He released himself from Hige's tight grip and started to run off only to be subdued once more.  
  
"LOOK!" He shrieked, ready to shout at Hige once more. He turned to find Ameya, not Hige holding him tightly by the arm. She stared at him with her emerald green eyes as silky black hair fluttered across her tan face.   
  
"Yasuo," she spoke, melting him enough to cease his struggling. "Yasuo, ve need to help zem. Look," she motioned to the weeping Toboe and stirring Tsume. "If anyone needs our 'elp right now eet ees dem. Dey've lost deir leader, Yasuo, just as I was lost till I found ju."  
  
"And I as well," Goro agreed stepping forward. "The least we can do for these fellers is to help'm out of this wasteland, doncha think?"  
  
The imploring eyes of Ameya, Goro, and Hige stared at Yasuo, waiting for an answer. For a while no noise could be heard aside from the uncomfortable resonance of shifting shoes against grainy sand. Yasuo took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "It doesn't matter what I think, does it? Goro, my old friend and Ameya you know where my deepest loyalties lie. And in saying, we should help them in recovering their friends."  
  
In response to this Ameya leapt forward and threw her arms around the shaggy haired boy as Goro slapped him approvingly on the back. Hige closed his eyes in happiness and gasped. "And ya know, since the 4 of you guys are wolves, too, when we get Cheza and Kiba back you could go to paradise with us!" Hige looked pleased with himself at thinking of a way he could help this new pack like they were helping his, until he saw the shocked faces of the once jubilant 3.  
  
Ameya was the first to jump in, "Y-Yasuo don't be mad, he doesn't know after all." She ruffled his already messy hair, her gentle touch sent shivers up his spine.  
  
"No, no it's alright. Yes, thank you Hige, we will take you up on that offer---ehh but right now I think I'll go help Kuri out with Tsume. He does lack the gentleness needed for healing a wound." With those words he turned heading toward his blonde haired friend.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Hige asked, feeling hurt that his offer was received so poorly.  
  
"Ju'll have to forgive 'em, Hige," Ameya started, "But vell, Yasuo he's only 'alf wolf. And since he was born people have told heem 'alf wolves can not eenter paradise." She took a step back, "If you'll excuse me, Yasuo ees no beetter in de nurturing departmeent dan Kuri." She waved a thin hand and winked before swiftly walking to help her 2 companions with the injured Tsume.  
  
"What the hell--" Hige started only to be stopped by Goro.  
  
"For now, can ye just learn to put up with the feller? His past is a private thing to him, I fear Ameya might've even told you to much than 'e's comfortable with." Hige nodded, he himself had always had private thoughts he kept from the others, hidden only by the constant array of jokes he bestowed upon them. "Good then!" Goro laughed. "Now why don't we go 'elp the little chap over there, I think 'e's okay to walk." Goro headed over to help Toboe, Hige stayed behind quickly hoping to himself that these new people were a blessing rather than a curse.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(A/N:: back to Darcia)  
  
Kiba's captors stopped after entering the door of the vast ship, waiting for their captain's direction. Darcia stepped into the room sneering a malicious smile. "That'll be all men." He commanded in a dignified manner.  
  
"Where are you keeping Cheza?!" Kiba growled growing furious by the second. "What did you do to her!!??" At this out burst Darcia broke into a deep mocking laughter.  
  
"I simply removed my map. No harm done, to me at least." He taunted his enraged prisoner.  
  
"Bring me to her!!" Kiba commanded stepping forward and digging his piercing jaws into Darcia's pallid arm.   
  
"Lord Darcia!" The brooding man's confidants stepped forward brutally beating the infuriated boy from his vicious grip. Kiba fell to the ground but the beating continued until Darcia's cold voice filled the air.  
  
"Stop you idiots!" He yelled demanding respect. "I can take care of myself against a boy such as this, now leave and do not enter unless instructed to do so!!" Dark shadows cast across his face, setting a sinister atmosphere to the room.  
  
"Y-yes sir," one of his minions croaked, "terribly sorry." They then rushed swiftly from the room leaving Kiba alone with Darcia once more.  
  
"Ego wounded, boy?" Darcia asked lips turning to a hard-pressed sneer. "Not as tough as we think we are, I see." The taunting drove Kiba to rise from his feet, crimson blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
"Where's Cheza?" He stated once more, eyes piercing. "Bring me to her." He demanded, revealing blood-dripping teeth as he spoke.  
  
"As you wish." Darcia cackled, grabbing Kiba by the arm he swept them through the halls to the dripping, bitter cell in which the bleeding Cheza lay.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(jumps up and stretches arms) Woohoo another chapter down the drain. Sorry about the lack of action in this one, but I added so many new characters it would've been confusing to add it. The next chapter has a lot of action planned though I promise   
  
Ok in case people couldn't follow the characters despite my valiant effort I'll give them to you in an easier manner (ya ya I'm cheating)  
  
Yasuo: leader of the pack, messy auburn hair, wears a blue sweatshirt and khaki pants   
  
Ameya: black shoulder length hair, green eyes, (though it hasn't been mentioned yet) wears champagne colored pujabi (robe/dress type thing), Indian   
  
Goro: black hair, pale blue eyes, really skinny/ kinda scruffy, wears brown overalls w/ a white shirt and boots  
  
Kuri: he was mentioned the least but he will be important to this story I promise.. Blonde ponytail, red eyes, wears black pants and gray short-sleeved shirt  
  
I felt I had to put this because I try to tell you who's saying what by appearance rather than name so everything's not like: Kiba said this to Toboe and Toboe did this so Tsume did this----or maybe I'm just weird ;   
  
Well anyway thanks for reading the 3rd chapter, please Please PLEASE R&R 


	4. Lost and Found

Hmmmn---not the best results for the last chapter but then again it was kinda slow moving. Either that or you guys are a little leery to having so many new characters, but (Places one hand over heart and one over the Bible) I hereby promise not to let them take over this story. How was that? Believe me. Please. But hopefully you'll warm up to them cause their nice people   
  
In case you haven't picked up the pattern, every chapter focuses on different characters---ex 2nd chapter: Cheza, 3rd chapter: Hige---Well I'm telling you this cause I have a treat!! Yup, you guessed it, today's chapter focuses on the precious, kawaii TOBOE!!! Hehe, he is my fav. Character so I'm xcited to say the least, but so no one gets confused it's not nor will it ever be in POV. For me POV is to challenging and I need a little more experience!  
  
Nami: today I have a replacement for Kaida, due to reasons beyond our control---ahemm so without further ado (drum roll) introducing the new announcer: my cat Chalupa!!  
  
Chalupa: :3 meow?  
  
Kaida: (stomps in) What is this about you replacing me with a CAT!!??  
  
Nami: (petting her baby) well Chupa doesn't tell people I'm abusive when he knows he is the one who is always thrashing me  
  
Kaida: hey it's not just me!! Your sister helps! Ummm that's not what I meant---  
  
Nami: well it really doesn't matter because I have Chewy (cat jumps off her lap and goes to find food) He-HEY!!?? Where do ya think you're going?  
  
Kaida: (sigh) (pats Nami on the back as she cries) It's all for the best, your readers probably think you're insane!  
  
Nami: but choosing food over me--  
  
Kaida: (sigh) well guys she'll get over this one (Nami crying in background) Ehhem so on to the next chapter!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The scorching sun shone overhead as 7 wolves walked panting to the outskirts of the cosmic desert. Their dragging paws scuffed the sweltering sand as they slowly trudged their way forward.  
  
Toboe, feeling overwhelmed by the immense heat pounding over them, ceased his pace and turned to human form. "Guys, please can we stop? I'm feeling dizzy." He whined in a croaky voice as he plopped down on the white, grainy sand.  
  
Hige turned to his young companion, he too turned to his human appearance and heaved his sweat-drenched body over to the flushed boy. "I agree with Toboe," he sighed happy to be able to sweat through skin for a while. "We should stop and rest."  
  
"I don't think that's a good ide---" Yasuo spoke up, only to be interrupted by his blood eyed friend.  
  
"Sorry, Yas' , but I gotta agree with these guys! I mean it's not so easy lugging around Whitey here." He chortled adjusting his hold on Tsume.  
  
"Like it's heaven for me?" Tsume started, growing irritated at the blonde man's hysterics. "I mean you smell like tennis shoes and armpit, there's a little invention called 'deodorant', ever considered using it?" Tsume broke into his own mirth only to feel his body being brutally dropped to the sand-packed earth below. "Oof," he groaned clutching his ribs. "What the hell was that about!!??"  
  
Kuri only held his chin to the blazing afternoon sky above, ignoring the ranting below him. "Got a mouth on you, you only got what you asked for." He retorted to the heavens crossly.  
  
Toboe snapped away from his happy daydreams of crisp swims in gurgling ponds at the noise of his injured brother figure. "Ooh Tsume are you okay?" Toboe stumbled over to where the others were congregated.  
  
Tsume shoved the golden-eyed boy away from him, refusing to lose his dignity while being overlooked by his new acquaintance. "I'm fine Toboe, just leave me the hell alone!!" He roared, misdirecting his irritation of his injured pride to the meek brown-haired boy.   
  
Toboe's soft russet hair fluttered through the rising wind as his gleaming eyes turned to his feet. "I-I'm sorry Tsume I only wanted to help." He muttered flicking a piece of sand from his tattered boot.   
  
"Well I don't need help from a cry baby like you!" Tsume growled and staggering to his feet limped away from the others. Toboe watched as his pallid-haired friend separated himself from the others by a vast, yet safe distance.  
  
Ameya cocked her head as Tsume's mumbling profile brushed his way by her shoulder. She then turned her roving glance to the forlorn Toboe, who sat looking despondent by the abandonment of his obvious role model. Sighing she shook her head, then wandered over and sat indolently beside the dejected child. "I don't think he means eet Toby." She soothed, "he's probably just a leettle perturbed at being a burden to dee pack." She then turned her face forward, closing her emerald eyes she listened to the swirling wind as it stroked the silky champagne cloth of her robe and cooled the back of her neck.   
  
Toboe pondered to himself over the things spoken to him before speaking. "He's not a burden," he started, voice filled with sorrow, as his cheeks grew to a bright color of scarlet. "So why does he feel that way?" He threw his arms around his somnolent legs and buried his dry, burned face in his knees. "I won't cry!" His thoughts pounded through his head, "I'll never let anyone see me cry again!!"  
  
The coffee skinned girl, sensing Toboe wished to be left alone, rose from her seat. Dusting loose sand from her clothes she leisurely made her way to her latent companions. Time drove by as everyone sat silently, finding their selves to exhausted to say a mere word over the rising whistle of the churning wind. One by one their drowsy eyes closed, leaving them to the infinite fields of a paradise that only seemed attainable in their sleep.  
  
Through the sleep Toboe's stirring mind refused him the rest he so desired. He lay his heavy head on the velvety sand below, only to lay restless for what seemed hours. He grew envious towards the others wondering why they could find such blissful peace where he could not. Finally, growing restive of sitting silent, he quietly rose to his aching feet and wandered from their temporary shelter of sand and sky.   
  
Bellowing clouds of gray and black overtook the sun in a magical eclipse, leaving shade to the inhabitants of the desert beneath them. The once serene wind gave way to a stronger violence, throwing Toboe's loose garments against his slender frame. His heart beat heavy in his chest as he traipsed on, trying desperately to appear brave in the sight of this ominous storm.  
  
"M-maybe it would b-be best if I did go back." He reassured himself that this was not cowardice for surely his companions would be worried about him if they arose to find him absent. Positive he could not be mistaken Toboe turned from his journey to locate his way back to his older friends.  
  
"Now where did I come from exactly?" He questioned himself, growing anxious at the scene of the thick, darkening clouds. He glanced around nervously as the anxiety of being lost swiftly over took him. Thick tears welled up in his shimmering eyes as he whipped around dramatically in every direction. "I-I'm lost! Some one help me I'm lost, please!!!" He yowled voice thickening with emotions. His rising panic plagued his senses as he frantically ran forward eyes shooting back and forth through the thick veil of sand hovering through the air.  
  
"Some one please---" he fell to his knees in both grief and fear before screaming one last cry,   
  
"TSUME!!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(A/N: back to the others when Toboe was still there)  
  
Tsume sat staring at the others as his head pounded with thoughts. He admired Hige and Toboe for finding it so easy to trust these new acquaintances, but through his tragic life he had found that companionship is a rare thing to come by. People he felt he could trust with his life turned on him and those he cared for most were lost. Despite his self-loathing he struggled with his conscious for yelling at Toboe. He knew the pup had meant no harm but Tsume wasn't ready for that kind of attention. He was a loner, and sometimes wished he'd stayed that way.  
  
The thick desert air fumed with the scent of rain as it wafted through the atmosphere. Tsume could since a storm was coming, despite this he lay still as if sleeping feeling a storm a minor excuse to wake the others. From across the stretch he could see the golden glistening eyes of Toboe staring intently into space. "So the pup can't get to sleep either." He thought to himself. Taking reassure in the detail that he may not be the only one finding it hard to sleep back-turned to these new strangers.   
  
He continued to peek through squinted eyes as Toboe rose from the ground and strutted into the sandy wasteland. His heart told him to chase after the young pup, to warn him of the storm he was sure would come, but his head told him to let the auburn haired boy find his own way. The pup was growing older, he needed to learn to fin for himself and pay better attention to his senses. With this thought at hand the cool wind and warm sun-soaked sand lured him to a comfortable, deep sleep.  
  
"Tsume, Tsume!! Wake up dammit!!" Tsume opened his heavy eyes, ready to lash out at whoever or whatever had been brave enough to wake him from his sleep.  
  
"What the hell is it?!" Tsume snarled throwing his muscular hand around the neck of his waker.   
  
"Hey, hey chill out tough guy!" Hige weezed through Tsume's tight grip. "I was just going to tell you that it looks that a sand storm's coming and we can't find Toboe!"  
  
"What!?" Tsume inquired, refusing to show fear for his lost companion.   
  
Hige ignored the question as he rubbed his sore neck and mumbled to himself about not even getting a "sorry".   
  
"Hige, you idiot, stop whimpering like a baby and tell me what the hell you're talking about!!" The leather-wearing man growled as the dark clouds above accented his bellowing anger.  
  
Hige stopped rubbing his neck and turned to his friend with a sudden serious accent to his voice. "A sand storm is coming and no one can find Toboe, have you seen him around at all?" Hige was cut off as Tsume stepped around him and staggered over to Yasuo.  
  
"Yasuo!!" Tsume yelled as he made his way over to the short, messy haired man. "Toboe's missing?" He questioned in a rhetorical manner hoping for a more extent explination.  
  
Yasuo turned to face the source of the voice, his gray eyes widened as he realized who was calling for him. "W-well yes," he started slowly recovering from his initial shock, "we tried to pick up his scent but I'm afraid the wind has blown it away, as well as his footprints." Yasuo watched compassionately at what he was sure was one of the few times Tsume had ever been visually distraught. "Don't worry," he assured the white-haired man, "we are doing everything we can to find him."  
  
Tsume closed his yellow eyes momentarily from slight embarrassment, and then he looked to the sky above. Streaks of lightning spread through the clouds setting a foreboding glare across the darkening sky. "If we can't find him here we have to go out there." He bellowed through the roaring wind and thickening sandy air.   
  
Yasuo squinted to where Tsume had once been and pointed his voice to that direction. "It's too risky!!" He screamed shielding his face from sharp sand with his arm, "I can hardly see, and we're standing still! If we tried to go out in the desert it would mean our deaths for sure!!"  
  
Tsume shifted wearily in his spot, "What kind of leader are you!!?" The white-haired man demanded, "Kiba would never leave one of his pack in danger!!" He stopped and blinked. Had he really just used Kiba as an example? And what's more, had he referred Toboe as one of Yasuo's pack?? He disregarded these things, deciding he had to concentrate on the problem at hand. "If we can't see we'll just have to use our noses, but I'm not leaving Toboe out there by himself!"  
  
Yasuo felt torn, though he wanted to help this man find his friend, but he also had the lives of his own friends to look after. He felt a soft arm brush against his and turned his head. Ameya's graceful profile could be seen through the torrents of sand streaming around them. He knew if it was Ameya lost in this dreadful desert storm he would waste no time in finding her, and with the thought passed his decision. He took a deep breath and turned once more to the imploring eyes of Tsume. "Let's do it then, you're too hurt to run off your own anyway, so let us find your friend."   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The pounding sand buried Toboe as he struggled to stay above the surface of the ground. His lungs filled with sand and his eyes grew encrusted in a rich grainy layer. "Tsume!" he hacked through dry cracking lips. "Tsume, please!!"   
  
The bracelet-bearing boy's knees gave way as he panted for breath. He cupped his white, quivering hands around his mouth and tried to filter precious breath through the thin creases of his tightly grasping fists. Auburn hair flew angrily around his face as his heavy head nodded, ready to give way to unconsciousness. "No, NO!!" His thoughts pounded through his head. "I have to keep going! I have to prove to the rest that I'm not a child!" He wearily lifted himself onto his quaking legs, finding footholds in the shifting ground.  
  
Thunder boomed overhead as luminous lightning struck through the tempestuous skies. Toboe struggled to trudge his way through torrential curtains of sand flying through the air. He drew in as deep a breath as could be allowed and continued to wail through the roaring winds. "Tsume!!" He yelled, "Tsume I'm here!!!" He paused a moment waiting to see if his ears could pick up a familiar voice above the howl of wind and gurgling thunder.  
  
"Toboe!"  
  
Toboe's heart skipped a beat. Was it his imagination or had he really heard the voice of his friends. He stopped and listened once more.  
  
"Toboe!"  
  
With this Toboe fell happily to his knees turning once more to wolf form. He howled louder than day and night themselves. The heavens opened and the torrential wind bowed its head in reverence to the young wolf's wail of joy.  
  
"Toboe!! Toboe we hear you!!"  
  
The auburn haired boy opened his sand caked eyes to see the sharpening profile of Tsume leading the pack to the place Toboe stood. At this sight the golden-eyed boy couldn't help but giggle, for Tsume, despite his pride, had allowed himself to lean on Kuri once more.  
  
Finally he gained back his presence of mind and took off stumbling through the shifting sands to the arms of his pack member, his friend, his brother.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ya ya I know pure fluff I can't help it I love fluff so it just kinda flows out of me at times--wait a second I sound like a stuffed animal! Well neway the second half of this chapter was a lot better but my crappy computer shut down and I hadn't saved yet. Ya I was about to cry, but I sucked it up and continued--well maybe cry is a little drastic but you get the idea.  
  
Nami- (floating on air after writing about her baby, Toboe)  
  
Kaida- (pulls Nami back to earth) Hey I spent a lot of time helping you come up with plot ideas and you went totally astray on this chapter  
  
Nami- (smile innocently) well hehe a little fluff never hurt anyone, right?  
  
Kaida- (lying dead with stuffing plugged down her throat)  
  
Nami- Alright alright you made you're point already  
  
Whew--ignore my antics. Ok you know the routine (on my knees) please R&R!! 


	5. Spilled Blood

Well, maybe you guys don't like my latter chapters as much as my earlier ones. I won't give up though; I'll keep writing these chapters hoping some one will enjoy 'em!!! I can at least promise to those of you who are reading my fic that It will be finished, no matter what!   
  
Nami- (click) (click click) I already have gone through this once with you--DON'T TRY TO LIGHT MY HAIR ON FIRE!!!!!!  
  
Kaida- heehee (hand slips) O.o AAAHHHHHHHH……what the crap!!!!!  
  
Nami- what WHAT??? (hears sizzling at her ear) WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!!!????  
  
Kaida- (frantically bats Nami's head)   
  
Nami- you caught my hair on fire, didn't you?!   
  
Kaida- ewww now you smell like burnt hair (sprays perfume on Nami's hair) Hope you don't mind having a shorter layer to your hair -.-; hehe  
  
Nami- (faints)  
  
Kaida- (falls over laughing hysterically)   
  
-- based (and basically quoted) on actual events (unfortunately)--  
  
Ok….before I write this next chapter (falls to the floor clutching her heart) SYCOGERL64 REVIEWED MY FIC!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I AM SUCH A FAN OF YOUR WORK (Kaida-kun shoots her with a tranquilizer)   
  
Kaida- sorry she gets a little crazy but I LOVE YOUR WORK TOO!!!! So thankies very much, you encouraged little Nami to keep going   
  
Nami- (struggles to her feet) (drools) So on to-ooo the----ne-ext chapter! (falls over asleep)  
  
O ya this a Kiba/Cheza chapter again soooo back to the ship of Darcia   
  
Warning: I want to just warn you one more time that I have seen the OVAs so I know some information that you guys may not---with saying that if you don't wanna be spoiled don't read this fic.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kiba's anxious heart pounded in his heavy chest as he made his way to the cell bearing the scent of his precious flower maiden's blood. His head raced with plans for their escape, however Darcia seemed scrupulous in the construction of his ship, as far as he could tell their were no means of escape along the callous metal walls. Despite this fact, his piercing blue eyes darted back and forth, taking in the tiniest detail of the bleak, bitter aircraft.   
  
Darcia turned his gaze from the unending hall ahead, to the eyes of his searching prisoner. "Yours is a lost cause, boy. You'll never find a channel of escape in this place." He seethed through his clenched teeth. A hard sneer formed its way to the cold-hearted man's lips, presenting an outlook that contradicted the foreboding feelings rushing through his intricate mind. Despite his efforts he knew the zealous passion his young prisoner held was enough to defeat the most seemingly unbeatable adversary. An adversary that he, himself was posing as.  
  
Darcia turned his glare from Kiba to the rusty metal wall above his head. Fantasizing of a time when this cold empty space was an unending field of flower and sun. In his heart he knew the beautiful quilt of flowers and warm golden sun were not what made it a paradise. "Harmona" he spoke accidentally, fervent mind adrift in dreams of his former lover's warm hand caressing his own.  
  
Kiba's ears perked and he raised his pounding head from the indolent stare situated on his composed face. "Who is that?" The brown haired boy inquired, forgetting fleetingly of the situation pressing upon him. He waited expectantly as the desolate sound of echoing footsteps stroked his tired ears.  
  
Darcia was rushed brusquely back to reality by the tranquil voice of his hostage. His rage overwhelmed self-pity as he ran his nails across the damp metal of the forlorn hallway. "What does it matter to you? You are mine now, life will become a living hell under my hand!!" The patched man roared, desperately proving his position was, at the very least, better than that of his captive. To prove his point the dark haired man swiftly tightened the cold, detaining chains wrapped brashly around their wearer's soft neck. "That will teach you to talk to one such as I in such a disgusting manner!" Seeing the heating anger in his young prisoners face a tight sneer once more warmed his frozen face.  
  
Kiba ignored the raw chains cold the chains held as the added cold of the icy atmosphere froze the breath within the cavity of his chest. For the anger lodged restlessly within his hidden heart thawed the chill till it was not unlike the heat of the fiery sun. The scent of Cheza's spilled blood stroked his sensitive nose to the point of throbbing, rather than nuisance this was encouraging, for he knew the reunion of his flower maiden was little more than a foots reach away. In spite of his most valiant effort, a pressing desultory smile forced it's way to his quivering, cracked lips.  
  
Darcia observed this smile and upon seeing it quickened his drifting pace. Under no circumstances would he allow his most prominent rival a chance of contentment in the disheartening atmosphere he had created. Given that the interior of his aircraft was made to mirror his heart, he would have no others find happiness with in it. "Smile while you still have the means," he threatened in a rasping, subdued voice. "The plans ahead of you will surely leave you stripped of all cheerful memories you hold dear."   
  
The brown haired boy continued to look toward his feet, but his real sight was ahead of those searching footsteps, where he was certain the wounded Cheza lay, for in her arms no torture could ever dissipate his pleasure. The words of Darcia did little to scathe the surface of his concealed outlook. "You could never," Kiba spoke finally, filling the drumming silence. "You could never take away memories that don't exist to begin with. My memories are dark, as are yours, and every one's unfortunate to live in a time such as this."  
  
"This is not the case!!" Darcia demanded, "I have seen the mocking faces of happy people."  
  
"Where?" Kiba pushed, knowing with this question he would receive the answer he had awaited.   
  
"I was one of them once, a happy person." He placed two long fingers softly against the scratchy, black cloth of his eye patch while an internal battle of showing his loss tussled against his bitter face.   
  
"With her?" Kiba continued, "With Harmona?" He repeated the name his adversary had mentioned earlier, knowing it would generate desolation in the angry man's soul. The question remained unanswered as the hastening footsteps stopped in front of a glaring, blood-smeared door.  
  
Kiba's heart throbbed against his heavy chest; the long awaited reunion of his flower maiden had finally arrived. He watched Darcia's actions intently as the tall, sinister man drew a single jagged key from his pocket. "You use keys in a place such as this?" Kiba questioned, finding his anticipation bursting through his voice.  
  
Darcia continued to hold his heavy stare on the glistening key. "Every door in this air craft is opened by a key I hold in this very pocket." He stated quickly rubbing his wandering fingers against the lone pocket stitched to his long, dark robe.  
  
"But why?" Kiba couldn't help but asking, enlightened by the thought of having found the weakness of his penitentiary.   
  
Darcia seemed to ponder upon this question for a moment, why hold a weakness, the answer seemed obvious yet unable to express with mere words. "Keys," the black-haired man began, "when held in hand are useless without a door to put them in. However, when matched with the wrong door they are ineffective once more. Much like human beings. A human's life can be lonely and futile, but when matched with the one to spend this life with, it takes on new meaning. Together the two people can open doors that alone, they never knew they could." With this he held the key to a stray shaft of vacant light embracing the darkness of the desolate hall. In an equally swift movement he thrust the gleaming key to the restraining lock.   
  
Kiba's lustrous, blue eyes rested fixatedly to the dim door, waiting for the darkness to be pierced by the luminous form of Cheza. A heartening clack penetrated the thick silence followed by a hollow squeal of the door being pushed slowly forward. Kiba stood numb from anticipation before feeling a heavy, muscular hand push him abruptly into the room. The blue-eyed boy had expected this, he anticipated Darcia finding it necessary to quickly lock him in the cell he would share with the flower maiden. However, his deep-rooted love had clouded his better judgment, for the room was not that of which his dear Cheza lay. Instead he saw himself faced with a room filled with glaring computers and test tubes surrounded by a mix of Darcia's many evil minions.   
  
Horrified Kiba realized how he had missed the scent of the ominous setting befalling him. Kiba's dark gaze searched the room to find Cheza's dark green blood laying splattered over walls and barren floors, finally his gaze stopped at the grotesque object laying propped against an empty wall of the malevolent place. The object, a sliver of skin bearing a dark red map, was stretched over a dripping green canvas.   
  
Kiba's racing heart felt close to bursting as the hair on his neck stood on ends. He snarled revealing the stained red fangs hidden behind his chapped lips. And burst through the barricade of underlings that had congregated in front of the map. Bodies slid across the metal floor as others crashed into the test tubes ad computers set against the cold walls. Glass sprayed through the air as stray sparks caught fire to ripping electrical wires.   
  
Through the chaotic scene belying him Kiba's glaring eyes stayed focused to their objective. Throwing bodies forcefully into objects this way and that he finally stood panting in front of his dear maiden's pelt. The brown haired boy raised a trembling hand and stroked his fingers lightly against the silky, blood drenched skin before quickly pulling it back to wipe away a bead of sweat declining down his shining nose.   
  
His mind raced with the thoughts of what he must do to repay this malicious deed. Sparkling blue eyes shot nervously across the room until he spotted an object lying forgotten in a black ominous cabinet. Once more the brown haired boy bore his piercing fangs and penetrated them into an arm reaching around his unguarded neck. In this manner he fought his way to the corner of the room and quickly curled his blood dripping hand around the object he had been coveting.  
  
In one muscular leap he avoided the remaining conscious bodies and stood once more in front of the gruesome map. Without wasting a moment he held the object, a finger sized knife to his pallid arm. The knife reflected the blaring fire and luminous sparks penetrating the gloomy room, but the faces of the petrified subordinates would not reflect. Puzzled Kiba held the knife to his eyes. Reflecting in its thin metal face lay the glare but not the eye itself.   
  
"So that is how you work." Kiba raspy voice rose above those of the panicking minions behind him. "You kept this map by reserving the very light surrounding it." With those words he swiftly ran the cold blade across the trembling palm of his hand. "The only way to get rid of the map is to destroy the light preserving it. The light of the red moon." Wincing he pressed his blood dripping hand to the map covering it with a thin red coating. Kiba held a pressing breath as he watched the embedded map slowly dissipate to nothing.  
  
Before the blue-eyed boy could turn his head to face the chaos of the people around him he felt a hard, grasping hand crush into his shoulder. He gazed up to see the black glare of Darcia above him.  
  
"What have you done?" Darcia growled revealing sharp teeth of his own. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!??" He howled ripping the young boy around by his shoulder.  
  
Kiba's thin eyebrows lowered with anger but his quivering dry lips rose into a thin sneer. "Your map is gone," he taunted, anger rising. "And you can never get it back."  
  
Despite the luminous glare cast by the crackling fire encasing the gloomy room the area seemed to darken, falling to the foreboding command of its master's heart. Darkness overshadowed Darcia's face and sped to the very bottom of his still feet. In this manner, Darcia's evil profile was turned from human to wolf.   
  
Kiba quickly followed this action, turning to the white wolf he was most comfortable as. For a fleeting moment the two men glared at each other, compounding into one look all the anger they held toward one another, before catapulting through the air on their muscular legs.  
  
Darcia ,being twice the size of Kiba, was unable to jump as high as his smaller opponent. This gave the white wolf an upper hand as he landed heavily atop his enemy's back. He dug his thirsty fangs into the black wolf's thick neck, only to be ripped across the room with a rapid, powerful jerk. He projected his jagged claws into the cold floor below, quickly ending his sliding with one brief screech. Before he was able to dart back a heavy pain coursed through his back.  
  
Subordinates of Darcia screamed and ran desolately through the room, trying desperately to avoid the powerful jaws the large animals possessed. Kiba rolled over, forcing Darcia to release his hold on the white wolf's back. Once again a blur of black and white flew through the room aimed at one another. The striking colors of the two wolves contradicted like heaven and hell as they repeatedly reached for the others body.   
  
As the battles raged a forgotten body stirred on the floor below. A body belonging to that of the flower maiden. Cheza raised her crudely wrapped back from the floor; she had been lying on top of the hatch through which she had been lowered. Thought to weak to get up, let alone cause trouble, she had been abandoned there left to her own wounds, and there she would have stayed if not for the pungent smell of wolf blood being carried through the damp air.   
  
"K-Kiba." she whispered weakly, struggling to rise from the damp floor. After many futile tries she arose, placing her trembling feet below her bent over body she struggled her way down the bitter hallway. With each step fell an emerald drop of thick blood fell, until at long last she found the place that would haunt her memories forever.  
  
The purple haired girl made her way to the metal door only to fall back as the beautiful wolf body of Kiba flew through the air, crashing into the heavy wall of the echoing hallway. Crimson blood soaked his once white fur as he rose his weary head to see Cheza mere inches from his nose.   
  
"Cheza." He whispered dragging his body forward to her warm embrace. "Cheza I failed, I couldn't defeat him."  
  
Pearly tears made their way down the young girls face as she caressed the silky fur of her friend. "This one does not care. This one is only glad to have you with her once more." The gloomy reunion was interrupted as the limping profile of Darcia stood before the two. Kicking Kiba's limp body aside he curled his fingers around Cheza's glossy hair. In this manner he held her, swaying through the air as a silent yet piercing scream flowed from the flower maiden's soft lips.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Whew, these chapters really depress me. But without them this story wouldn't really be what it is---ya ya I know some of you are wishing it wasn't what it is. O ya and O.o sorry for the gore! I have no clue where all that stuff came from!!   
  
Anyway, I need an opinion for the next chapter, if no one reviews I'll just decide myself but do you guys think the next chapter should be about Cheza/Kiba, Tsume, or Hige? I'm having trouble deciding at this point and could really use an opinion.  
  
Well please R&R!! Just so everyone knows I am NOT like those ingrates who don't appreciate multiple person reviews, I don't care if the same person reviews every single chapter. If they take the time to write it, I take the time to read it and enjoy it. Flames are okay too as long as they are written in a helpful rather than hurtful manner. So thanks 


	6. City of Lies

Woohoo 6th chapter!! I told myself that once I got to this point no matter how many reviews I had, I would take time to thank everyone. So here I go---  
  
Sakaki's Little Sis: (locks cliffhangers in a closet) all better!!! : ) O and you get a jug of pocky for being the first to review this fic!! Also, you get the rare, coveted--FIRST REVIEW DANCE!!! (dances around like an idiot while German sounding music plays in the background)

PockyMuncher: yummy! Pocky!! Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update as fast as I can---well as fast as I can with few as possible mistakes that is!

Female Heero Yuy: sounds familiar---Gundam Wing?? Please don't hurt me if I'm wrong lol. Thank you for your support, it is greatly appreciated. (joins konga line) she did another chapter, she did another---wait (looks around) are you talking about me!?

Twisted illusions: : ) glad you like the story! Thank you for your review!

Whiskers: Whiskers, eh? That reminds me of Hige : ) Anyway, thank you for your support!! Yes, Darcia is definitely in the lunatic category!! As far as when they are going to find Kiba---I'm not even sure at this point! Chances are it won't be for a while, but the chapters will continue to switch from the pack to Kiba and Cheza throughout the story.

Scyogerl64: I think I basically said everything in a previous chapter, not sure which one. But thanks for reviewing : )   
  
Redward652: (looks around and points to self) are--are you talking about me!!? O.o (faints) LOL! I was thinking it was going to be a Tsume chapter initially but the more I though about it the more I was afraid Toboe would be in it too much if I did make it about him---soo long story short I decided to make it a Tsume _and_ Hige chapter. But thank you for your opinion!!  
  
Blade's Daughter: sometimes one word means more than a million!! Thank you for your review! : )  
  
Kaida-kun: What are you doing!!? Don't review this story!! You can tell me your opinion via e-mail, in person, phone, you doofus--o c'mon don't cry. JK I would say thanks but you basically just lied to my readers, telling them _I'm_ abusive--HA!! IF they only knew, if anyone deserve ramen around this joint it's me!! : ) But I love ya like a sista anyway---ya you're lucky  
  
So I think I've taken up enough valuable space, speaking of which I'm sorry the chapters are so short -.-" Please forgive me! Now onto the chapter!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The shadows of night slowly caressed the once stormy desert while the flying winds fell to a soft swirl. Seven wolves stood close together, deeply coveting the welcoming warmth of not being alone. They waited, watching contently as the once prickly sand floated to the ground to form a cushion of silk. Slowly the vision that was once obstructed by a vicious storm of brute lightning and wind became clear to the beholders. Revealing their whereabouts to the haggard wolves.

Upon seeing where they were Hige fell to his knees, stirring the once resting sand. "I can't believe it!" He laughed, a thin note of insanity coating his husky voice, "the runt managed to do something useful!" With those words he slipped a chapped palm behind his drooping head as the other hand pointed to the city sitting peacefully mere yards from there noses.

The dilapidated buildings of the city set an eerie silhouette onto the thick, muggy night befalling them. "I don't know," Tsume growled, abruptly pushing Toboe from his once cordial body. "Something doesn't seem quite right."

Hige turned his vision to face the glowing golden eyes of his white-haired friend, "don't be so negative!" He laughed, closing his eyes from the intense stare of his companion, "Besides where there's a town there's bound to be food, and comfortable beds, and water---uggh I'm making myself tired just thinking about it!!!"

Kuri stepped forward to stand beside his leather-wearing counterpart, "I agree with Tsume, it'd be best for us not to rush into this city, something about it doesn't seem quite right." For a few lingering moments the sound of calm, whistling winds encircled the desert as the wolves stood quietly thinking amongst themselves.   
  
"Do you see what I mean!!?" Tsume growled while trying to hide his growing uneasiness. "What kind of city has no people running around in it!? I mean c'mon there should be some kind of noise!"  
  
Hige lurched from his seat and stamped his foot in the settling sand. 'Well let's find out then, if there are people here." Before the action could be stopped Hige rose an auburn wolf head to the star speckled sky above, releasing from his wolven lips a blood-curling song of the night. His monotonic cry was ceased on a helpless yelp as Tsume's muscular fist grasped it's way around his thick neck.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Hige yelped, turning to his human form to rub his tender collar.  
  
Tsume just stood, piercing eyes staring intently to the decrepit city ahead of him. Hammering hearts drummed relentlessly against anxious ears as the group stood light-footed to find if the disturbance had been perceived. Moments passed with no tumult, allowing the group to relax tensing muscles.  
  
At this time of transitory repose Yasuo found it necessary to once more take his role of leadership among the weary pack. "If some one was in that city they probably would have come to see what the racket was--" His composed voice was cut short by a furtive shove from his blonde-haired companion.  
  
"I disagree." Kuri declared bearing the same foreboding thoughts as Tsume. "If it were a trap they wouldn't've come out to see what caused the noise, because more than likely the thing that caused the commotion is the very thing they're waiting for." Tsume nodded an understanding head at the rational words of his acquaintance.  
  
"Exactly," the white-haired man agreed. "Of course if chubby could learn to keep his stupid trap shut we could've snuck up on anyone waiting."  
  
At the words of this brute insult Hige's thin eyebrows lowered in annoyance. "Well do whatever you want! I'm going in!!" The brown-haired boy withdrew a fleeting breath before swiftly making his way to the crumbling buildings ahead.  
  
Toboe's once wandering eyes shot to focus by the drifting sand rising at each long step of his livid friend. "Wait Hige, don't go!!" He yelped desperately to the oblivious profile disappearing into dense shadows cloaking the buildings of the tranquil town. Finding his consistent yowling of no use he turned his head to face his helpless companions.   
  
"We have to go after him!!" He whined, "he could get in trouble all by himself!!" The young wolf panted quietly as he waited for the response that had yet to come. "Fine then," he huffed taking a bold step forward. "I'll just go by myself." His disappointed eyes could not be hidden as he slowly turned to run after the slowly vanishing Hige.  
  
"Vait Toboe," Ameya spoke softly, hiding to show signs of weariness on her striking face. "I vill go too." She slowly brushed sand from her glossy champagne robes before placing a silky hand on Toboe's slender shoulder. "Shall vee be goeeng den?" She tittered, taking one more passing glance to her restless companions.  
  
The two friends slowly made their way down the sandy, trodden path before being stopped by a firm grasp upon each shoulder. "I won't let you two go alone; I mean a girl and a runt!? You've gotta be kidding me." Tsume scoffed, loosening his grip upon their shoulders.  
  
Toboe closed his sparkling eyes in happiness, "Awww you know it's just because you love me." He teased, raising a chin to the appalled, blushing face of Tsume.   
  
In response to this comment a heavy hand pushed Toboe's head to the earth below. "Keep dreaming kid, let's just say I'm too chivalrous for my own damn good." Tsume growled lifting his hands to his pockets. "But we better hurry before chubby gets to far ahead," he yelled, not to Ameya or Toboe, but to the 3 others lingering behind.  
  
Yasuo nodded his head in agreement and slowly sauntered forward, followed closely by Goro and Kuri.  
  
"I'm still not sure this is a good idea," Kuri whispered lightly in Yasuo's ear. "If this is a trap---"  
  
"If it is a trap," Yasuo whispered quietly back, "we have to be there to protect the rest of the pack." This statement seemed to resolve the fears he was harboring as well, for his pace was suddenly quickened.  
  
Toboe's fair face rose into a smile as his friends joined him along the gravel path of the forsaken town. "Wait for us Hige, we're coming!!" The auburn-haired boy yelled as a cool wind ruffled its way through his light hair.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(A/N: at the time when Hige howled)  
  
'What was that?" A beautiful black wolf stopped in her place, glistening blue eyes shooting frantically around her surroundings.  
  
She had been in the desert for days, tracking the scent of a pack she was well acquainted with. Hoping that in doing so she would separate herself from her beloved owner; Quent, her owner, her pops. She loved him with all her heart as a father and as a friend, but a deep rooted hatred of wolves had forced her to believe it was best to distance him from her life. Though this was a thing she had never wished to do.  
  
For days her soft, yet pounding feet had frisked there way across the white, silky sand as the scent of her objective stroked her yearning nose. She had continued her lonely journey without ceasing through the peace of night and blind turmoil of storms. Her voyage had never stopped, that is, till the reverent howl of the wolf she loved pierced the serene dark.  
  
"Hige!?" She yelled, as the whistling wind swiftly carried away her salient cry. "He must be near," she reassured herself with an anxious voice. Her chapped lips slid into a wide smile, being alone could suit for a while, but she yearned to be in the company of voices other than her own.   
  
Soft hands tightened the swirling red scarf around her neck as she turned once more to an ebony wolf, camouflaged in the darkness of the night except for two crystal blue eyes, shining like stars. She kicked up sparkling grains of sand as she ran, guided by Hige's faded howl.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(A/N: back to the pack)  
  
The reunited pack strode wearily through the deserted town with bated breath. The crumbling resonance of gravel roads against their weary feet was the only aspect to assure them they were still treading upon earth, for the noses in front of their own faces was all that could be seen in the dense shadows surrounding them.  
  
"Is it too late to admit this might've been a mistake?" Hige whispered a light tone of sarcasm weighing down his question.  
  
He was ignored, as the pacing footsteps continued to haunt the air. Toboe rose his chin searching for a sign of the iridescent moon overhead, sensing it was his turn to try a hand at relieving the woes of his pack he rose his whimpering voice. "I'm sure there is some one living here, I mean as far as I can tell it's a pretty big town. It could be that people just don't live on the outskirts."  
  
"That's not what I'm concerned about." Tsume finally spoke, revealing the object of his thoughts to his companions. "If there are people living here you don't honestly think they're going to welcome us in with open arms do you!?" He questioned testingly, causing subtle discomfort to those around him.  
  
"Well I--," Toboe started before being interrupted once more by his golden-eyed role model.  
  
"I have seen a lot of people in this world, and most are not to keen on having wolves around. I can tell you that much! If there are people living here it will do us less good than if there weren't!" Enraged, Tsume sighed releasing the pressures of the thoughts building within him. It was a hard truth, one he had been hesitant to venture, but he knew it was true. People had never done good in his life, they had brought betrayal and they had brought pain, those were the only things at which they truly succeeded.   
  
Hige guiltily disregarded the ranting of his friend as his vigilant eyes shot in all directions. If there laid a sanctuary in this oppression of darkness, he yearned to be the one to find it.  
  
Hours seemed to pass as the pack treaded deeper into the thick of buildings. With each step the world seemed to darken around them till they were left with only the memory of light to comfort their despondent souls.  
  
The air grew thick with the darkness; making it a labor to pull one desperate breath into their thirsty nostrils, till walking was no longer possible. Hige watched helplessly as his friends, one by one, fell to their tired knees. He struggled to help them only to befall the thickest darkness he had yet encountered as his heavy head fell to ground below.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
wow, this chapter did not go in the direction I was expecting. Here I was thinking I'd be able to fit my whole plot idea into one chapter, but my over-descriptive mind ruled my better judgment; making me leave off on a cliffy . Sorry guys that wasn't the way I was expecting it to happen! I know this chapter took me along time to update, but there were certain difficulties keeping me from the computer sooo I did the best I could!!

In case this chapter seems---for lack of a better word, vague--it's ok. You'll understand everything by the next chapter!  
  
Again, thank you all you kind ppl for your reviews and please continue to send them The next chapter won't be so slow moving but I guess this one is just introductory for the next chappie!


	7. Threads of Deception

: ) Hee sorry about taking a long tome to update lately---you can blame Kaida cause she brought me on her vacation with her family. (waits while people who actually like this fic throw tomatoes at Kaida) I really wanted the next chapter to be posted somewhat quickly so no one would forget the information they read in the earlier one but, again, it wasn't my fault.  
  
Anony-mouse cat: Thank you for your review! Nothing makes me happier than seeing this fic has been favorited---wait that's not even a word -.-" I really enjoy constructive criticism! Every one has room to be better, right? Sorry about the misspellings -.- I'm trying to get it proofread but after I post I always go back and reread the next day and every time I have found about 10 mistakes on every chapter. (sigh) I'll try harder though!!  
  
Nami: OOOOhhh Kaaiiiiiddaaa!!  
  
Kaida: (pops head in) whaddya want?  
  
Nami: I was wondering if you could tell our fine readers what color a basketball is?  
  
Kaida: ummmn ok----basketballs are oreenge.  
  
Nami: (bursts out laughing) BWAHAHAHAHA I got you to say it!!! OREENGE!! AAAAHAHAHAHA  
  
Kaida: (pushes Nami down the stairs) Enough antics (picks up Nami's computer and throws it at her) START WRITING THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hige gradually opened his blurry eyes to the odd surroundings enveloping him. The thick dark of the night was gone; replacing it was a musty smell of old furniture and the sickly yellow glow of aged lamps. He strove to rise his heavy body to a sitting position only to hear an excited voice at his stirring.  
  
"He's awake!" It was a child's voice; one he knew belonged to Toboe. "Hige, Hige you won't believe what happened!" The small child chirped happily, failing to notice that the one he wished to speak to had not yet acknowledged his presence.  
  
Hige finally found buried strength as he rose his aching body. Placing a fatigued hand to his throbbing forehead he spoke, "what is it Toboe?" His croaking voice surprised even himself. I must have been asleep a long time! His thoughts pounded, but where am I?  
  
He found the answers to his questions as Toboe continued to blissfully speak. "We were just walking along and all of the sudden I started feeling really sleepy. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up in this house---"  
  
"Who does this house belong to? And where the hell are we anyway?" Hige interrupted, making sure the pup would be thorough in his account.  
  
"I'm getting there, really!" Toboe tittered, placing a hand on the hand-woven quilt caressing Hige's weak body. "As I was saying, when I woke up Ameya and Goro were awake but you, Tsume, Yasuo, and Kuri were still sleeping. Ameya told me that she had fallen asleep too, and so did everyone else. Fortunate enough for us some old lady found us unconscious in the village---"  
  
"What was that!?" Hige roared, rising to his unsteady feet, "we were alone in this town. If we hadn't been some one would've heard my howling!" His eyes enlarged in fear as he glared at his young, tactless companion.  
  
"W-well we thought that at first too. We even asked the old lady if she heard a disturbance that night. That we thought we had heard some howling earlier but weren't quite sure. She told us that she had bad hearing and lived too deep in this town to notice such a thing." Toboe held his arms tight to his chest, fearing the anger that could flow through Hige's hungry fingertips. His gentle golden eyes gazed imploringly into the relentless face of his friend, pleading for him to remember that entering the town had not been his idea.  
  
Hige withdrew a heavy breath, closing his tired eyes he slowly backed away from the hovering profile of his young companion. "I'm sorry Toboe, I didn't mean to take this out on you---but if she is living here aren't there others?"  
  
The auburn-haired boy smiled again to the composed visage of his older friend. "No, she said that the nobles forced the people to evacuate the city. That they had plans to excavate it and build a paradise of their own."  
  
"Are they insane!? Paradise can't be built!" Hige growled, slightly pitying the imprudence of the overpowering nobles.  
  
"I know, and she agreed. The old woman said she had lived here all her life and would not leave it just because some crazy nobles thought they could build a heaven for themselves. So she sat in this old house and watched as one by one her family and friends left." Toboe's voice gradually gave way to a sorrowful whimper as he recalled the chronicle of the pack's newest acquaintance.  
  
The pain and misery of this time had overwhelmed all, humans and wolves alike. Hige knew this, yet hearing tales of such grief still danced agonizingly upon his soft heart. He sighed, releasing the ache of his throbbing mind. This was sad, but he had other questions weighing on his weary head. "What about the others, are they still asleep?"  
  
Toboe broke from his trance at the voice of his newly awoken friend. "No you were the last one. It's been about two days since we first arrived here, according to grandma."  
  
Hige cocked an eyebrow, "grandma?" He inquired, sarcasm resting in his heavy voice.  
  
"Yes that is what she asked us to call her." Toboe replied; laughing at the reaction the name had aroused. "Anyway, when Yasuo woke he wanted us to rouse anyone still sleeping and leave. He was afraid if we waited any longer we could lose the direction of Darcia's ship, but grandma wouldn't have it. She said everyone was too tired and hungry to fare this town. Apparently in the construction of the city the buildings were built too close together, so that even in pure daylight all is dark in the shadows."  
  
Hige slowly nodded his head in acknowledgement. It all seemed to fit, but something seemed to lie amiss within his soul. How could it be that they all passed out at the same time? There had to be an explanation besides them just being tired. And why would this woman force strangers to stay in her house, especially strangers as strong as the pack? She was old and weak, how was she to know whether Yasuo would lash out at her or not? His pressing thoughts were interrupted as a new presence entered the musty bedroom.  
  
"Toby, why don't you leave your friend alone now. He's probably still tired." A stale voice crackled, breaking the thick silence that had fallen into the two companion's throats.  
  
Toboe smiled, placing his hands behind his head he closed his eyes in joy. "You're probably right, grandma. I'll leave him alone now." He glanced at Hige one more time then turned, scuffling out of the room.  
  
Of course Toboe's enjoying this. Hige smirked to himself; the pup had lived with an old lady almost his whole life. He probably felt right at home in this place and for that Hige found himself jealous. The  
  
uneasiness in his heart wouldn't lighten till he left this place, he was certain of this.  
  
"Now, what is bothering you boy? You look like you've seen a ghost." The old woman continued as she sat her creaky bones upon the foot of the soft quilted bed.  
  
Alarmed, Hige steadied his drifting maroon eyes, "N-no it's nothing like that I---"  
  
"It's not like I blame you dearie. I'm just an old woman, no use to anyone these days." She sighed, glassy, blood-shot eyes lying lazily toward the yellow, musty quilt on which she was sitting.  
  
"When I was younger I was a great help to everyone in this place. Assisting people in anyway I could," she drew the quilt into her wrinkled fist. "One year there was an awful sandstorm. Devastation struck this old town, tearing our buildings to the condition you see them in now. People were left homeless, so I packed up my needle and thread and went door to door, making quilts for anyone who might need them."  
  
The gleam of pride surfacing in her thin eyes faded as reality set once more onto her elderly body. "But those were the good days of my youth. I'm of no use to anyone anymore. So I was excited---is it so wrong to say it?" Her feeble voice thinned with distress, "is it so wrong to say I was excited to once more help those in need?"  
  
Hige's tensing shoulders relaxed, he hadn't expected her to be so open. Somehow it set him at ease as he slowly laid a tender hand upon her bony, quaking shoulder. "How can you say you aren't a help to people when you've housed 7 strangers?" He inquired; hoping these simple words would bring back the glow of her dimming life.  
  
He waited patiently until her tearing eyes rose to meet his own. "Y-yes I suppose you're right," she drew a sleeve to her eyes and wiped away the pearly memories of her past. "Now," she spoke, cheerfully raising her chin and gently removing Hige's soft grip from her shoulder. "Why don't we go into the kitchen and join the others for dinner?"  
  
The auburn-haired boy licked his chapped lips in the memory of the nourishment he so enjoyed. "Sounds good to me!" He twittered, jumping from his seat and slipping a helpful arm under the soft elbow of the old woman.  
  
"That's what I like to see! A boy with a healthy appetite, you're all too thin these days!" The gray-haired woman giggled blissfully as she allowed herself to be helped from the room.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I see you're awake, Chubby." Tsume teased from his seat at the long wooden dinner table.  
  
Hige ignored his white-haired friend's ranting as he turned his glistening, maroon eyes to the old woman. "Isn't it just you living here?"  
  
"Why yes, it's only me. Why do you ask?" She inquired, leisurely making her way across the faded, yellow carpet; with each short step a lingering musty scent perfumed the house.  
  
"It's just that this is an awful big table for just one person, don't you think?" Hige implored curiously.  
  
The old woman slowed her pace and turned to meet the gaze of her russet-haired acquaintance. What seemed like a scowl flashed through her thin lips before returning once more to a friendly grin. "Well, I was expecting company." She swiftly strode to the kitchen giving no time for further questions to be asked.  
  
Her crackled voice could be heard from the kitchen. "Take a seat, Hige. I'll have the food ready in just a moment."  
  
Everyone sat silent as Hige slowly sauntered to his seat, rubbing his sensitive nose in agony. "It was nice of her to house us and all, but I can't even smell dinner of this musty scent," he moaned, taking a seat at the worn, wooden table.  
  
"You'll get used to it soon enough." Tsume growled from across the table, insinuating that he held more important issues to discuss than the condition of Hige's nose.  
  
Hige's glossy maroon eyes gazed toward his leather-wearing friend before staring to the water damaged ceiling overhead. "What possible problems could you have now, Tsume?" He sighed, leaning his chair back to two creaky legs.  
  
"How can you allow yourself to be comfortable here?" Tsume demanded, pounding a taunt fist on the dull surface of the aged table. "We don't know this person; she could be our enemy!"  
  
Hige drew a finger to his arid lips, pleading for silence from his livid friend. "Don't lecture me," he appealed in an irritated tone. "I just woke up, besides I'm sure you've enjoyed some food and water while you were awake."  
  
"Of course I have, I'd be a fool not to. Even if the things given to us were poisonous, we would've died of hunger if we hadn't taken them. But you'd have to be an idiot to think she would kill is off with the remaining pack still asleep. Inevitably some one would wake up, realize their friends are gone and not trust her. It's common sense!!" Tsume seethed through his taunt mouth, "of course you haven't always been the brightest light bulb in the bunch, have you Chubby?"  
  
Hige pitched himself forward, grasping a violent fist into Tsume's leather collar. His claret eyes flashed with blind anger as he dug fingernails into the tense fist ready to meet the angry face of Tsume. Hair stood on the back of his delicate neck as Yasuo and Kuri rose to separate the dueling men.  
  
"Well well, what's going on here?" The soft crow of the old woman seemed to freeze the actions around her feeble contour. "You wouldn't be fighting at the dinner table---would you? Seems unbefitting of friends such as yourselves." She prodded with her docile, vigilant tone.  
  
Hige sat once more in his chair, closing his gentle eyes in innocence. "Of course not, grandma! We were just teasing, that's all." He swiftly glanced at Tsume's glaring face and lightly sniggered under his breath. "Right Tsume?" He provoked, feeling he must cause a little more trouble before leaving the problem to rest.  
  
"Uhhh yes, we were just discussing how bad Hige's breath smells when he wakes up." He replied, quick to the draw.  
  
The old woman drew a silky scarlet handkerchief to her wrinkled mouth and chuckled. "Very well, I just came in to tell you the drinks are ready." She laughed, turning to pick up the tray of deep crimson drinks behind her. The pack sat staring as she slowly placed a frosty drink in front of their tense bodies. She clapped her hands together after placing the last glass, "I'll be back in a bit with the food, please enjoy the drinks." She smiled and leisurely disappeared into the kitchen once more.  
  
The deep red drinks shone brightly against the dull yellow shading the room. "I'm not sure if we should drink this." Toboe whimpered, scared to touch the refreshment lying in front of his quaking hands.  
  
"I agree with Toboe," Yasuo spoke, pushing his drink from his body with 3 quivering fingers. "Maybe now would be a good time to leave this place."  
  
Gradually everyone around the table nodded in agreement, apart from one person. "Don't be stupid!" Hige growled, clutching his hand around the cold glass. "She's a harmless old lady; she wouldn't hurt a fly!"  
  
"Maybe that is so, but we can't chance it. We can trust no one." Yasuo glared, anxiously waiting to rise from his seat.  
  
"I'll prove to you she can be trusted!" Hige yowled, drawing the glass to his soft lips, he emptied the cup in one swallow.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(A/N: back to Blue)  
  
Chapped paws grazed the silky sand as Blue's relentless search came to an abrupt end.  
  
"A village," She spoke, gracing the silence with her gentle voice. "So that is where they are."  
  
The dawn spilled colors of crimson and wine across the calm desert sky as glistening stars rose into view. The world darkened slowly around her wolven body, but the air of the village ahead seemed to hold a night of it's own. The vast shadows of every dilapidated building left the city in a world of black.  
  
Blue felt her heart beating fretfully within her heavy chest. The sight of this town was disheartening, but the task was more important than even the most horrifying of ventures. Had she not fared the desert heat on her own? If she could handle that, this one should be a minor chore to accomplish.  
  
"Nice try but you can't lose me that easily guys." She laughed, trying to encourage her quaking feet to move forward.  
  
With one last breath she strode forward, disappearing into the depths of the dark city.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(laughs hysterically) I did it again!!! I was supposed to finish up this conflict in this chapter and I didn't!! (dies) O man I have to get a hold of myself and get on with this story! T.T Sorry guys but I absolutely promise the next chapter is the last one for this particular conflict! Then I will go back to Cheza and Kiba, ya just gotta hold on a little longer.  
  
Who's as happy as I am that Blue's in the story now!? LOL you'd think I (being the writer) would have known she was coming but it just kinda worked out that way. I really like Blue cause she is one of the few anime girls who isn't overly hyper or a damsel in distress or something like that (of course Cheza takes on those roles doesn't she? Uggh)  
  
Well thanks for the reviews, please continue to send them : ) I hope I live up to the expectations you may or may not have of this fic! 


	8. Rippling Foundations

(sigh) I've started new guidelines for myself. I'm not going to update this fic till I have at least 4 reviews for the chapters. I feel really bad about this for Whiskers and Female Heero Yuy cause you guys have been the best! So here (hands Whiskers and Female Heero Yuy a jug of pocky) thanks for reviewing so fast!!!  
  
Really these self issued guidelines won't change much. I have a hard time updating now because my dance classes have started back up in full force for nationals. That, along with school (sob---waves bye bye to summer) art classes and piano classes I just don't have very much free time.  
  
But hey now the tension can build up, right!? Ok that was a lame excuse for not getting my sorry butt in line -.- To make up for taking longer to update, the chapters will be longer---at least I think they will be---that is my goal anyway. (pumps fist in air) Enough self loathing---off to the next chapter!!  
  
Side note-- this might be a smite confusing but when there are very slight drifts in time it will be marked with %%% just 3 percent signs, every other scene is changed with the normal line.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
6 pairs of intense, glistening eyes laid fretfully upon Hige's calm profile, waiting for ghastly pain to impede his tranquil face. Hush filled the heavy air, drumming relentlessly on each individual pair of anxious ears.  
  
Hige's soft claret eyes widened in fear as he drew trembling hands to his quaking stomach. His soft profile fell to the yellow carpeted floor sending a fuming, musty cloud through the air.  
  
"Hige!" Toboe whimpered, slipping from his knees to the ground beside his quivering friend. His gentle hands shook his companion's stiff body, "Hige please are you okay!?" Once more a blanket of silence covered the stale room.  
  
"Ju---ju don't theenk 'e's dead?" Ameya gulped, fighting the mournful tears swimming about her soft emerald eyes.  
  
Toboe's drew his tender hands from his friend, turning his back, he erupted in deep, painful sobs over the loss of his comical friend.  
  
Tsume gulped, refusing to be beaten he drew a hand once more to Hige's thin shoulder. "Wake up, idiot. Just wake up." Waiting, he continued to hold his grip till giggles pulsated through his russet-haired companion's body.  
  
"I-I can't believe you guys fell for that!!" Hige choked through his laughter, clutching his stomach once more from sheer entertainment.  
  
Tsume's head pounded in anger as he clutched his fist tight in irritation. "Asshole." he seethed through his clenched teeth before pounding his heavy fist to the surface of the knotted, worn table.  
  
"H-how could you do that?" Toboe cried, feeling overwhelmed by the betrayal of his older, humorous friend.  
  
Hige's hunched body sifted, "Ok ok sorry runt I didn't know you'd get so emotional!" He laughed struggling to rise to his feet only to draw a hand to his stomach and collapse to the floor once more.  
  
"H-Hige I won't fall for this again you know!" The pup pouted, turning to sit once more at the long wooden table.  
  
"The runt's right, we won't fall for that stupid trick again." Tsume glared, waiting for a response to escape from Hige's clasped, silent lips. His muscular arms shook with anger as a single bead of sweat caressed his soft forehead, "Hige, you're asking for it! You've brought this joke too far!" With those simple words his foot slipped forward, meeting Hige's husky torso and sending him rolling to his side. A ribbon of blood fell from his taunt mouth, burning it's mark into his pale skin.  
  
"I don't think he's joking this time." Yasuo whispered, studying the vacant eye's of his passed out comapnion. He withdrew a steady breath and slowly slid 2 quivering fingers under Hige's delicate neck before quickly contracting them to his own warm breast. "He's not dead but his pulse is very weak. He's definitely unconscious, that much I can tell you."  
  
Toboe jumped from his seat sending his creaky chair crashing to the floor. The pack grew still, lightly waiting on their restless feet to run if the need may arise. "S-so that old lady, she---"  
  
"We have to leave now." Yasuo interrupted Toboe's quivering voice, reaching to pull Hige's limp form over his muscular shoulder. "I think it is apparent our welcome has grown short."  
  
The companions nodded, each holding faces distraught with fear and distrust. They quietly slunk to the door that would lead them to their dark haven, only to hear the long creak of the kitchen door opening behind them.  
  
"Well well, where are you going?" The old woman snickered, eyeing the pack with dull, brooding eyes. "You haven't even touched your drinks," she cooed in a thick, greasy voice. "Aren't you thirsty?"  
  
Kuri and Goro quickly rushed in front of their leader, hoping to hide their unconscious friend from the sinister woman's glare.  
  
"Uhh that's okay, we're bout ready to leave. Hoping to see you again, mam." Goro nodded, hiding his fear with a toothy false grin. The lanky man turned his jaded head from his foe, trying desperately to seethe his friends into the anodyne darkness beyond the illuminated house.  
  
Toboe rushed through the entranceway, quickly hastening to the shadows he had once feared so deeply. Ameya followed the auburn-haired pup closely, tenderly pushing him forward by the apple of his smooth back. The two stopped yards from the house, watching with fervent eyes to the light flooding through the open door, piercing the darkness with sinister shadows.  
  
The night was silent, no words were spoken as Ameya and Toboe waited patiently for their friends to reach them. The wind danced across their tearful faces, twirling their silky hair around soft shoulders. Every breath weighed upon their heavy chests till the silence was broken once more. Broken by the loud twang of a single vengeful bullet.  
  
Toboe jumped back with fear, gripping a sweaty hand to Ameya's glossy champagne robes he fell to his bony knees. "W-was that a gun shot?" he whispered lightly, fighting his tense throat to make even the tiniest noise. He rose his head to receive consoling words of encouragement but received none.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(A/N: with Blue shortly before the gunshot)  
  
The copious, murky darkness swirled around Blue's wolven head, numbing her senses in a vast, never ending sea of black. The melodic pants escaping her smooth black lips was the only noise comforting those delicate ears.  
  
She turned her enchanting blue eyes to the monotonous sky above. The glistening stars once penetrating the deep night sky were gone, where ever her gentle eyes fell nothing but brooding darkness could be perceived. If not for the scuff of her soft pads on the gravel road, the earth and the sky would be transposable.  
  
Only thoughts of being happily reunited with her friends kept her feet from rapidly fleeing the phantom city. "They must be here." She comforted herself, hoping the sound of her own soothing voice would return her senses. "This is insane, it's like my senses are dead. How can this be?"  
  
She sighed to herself, it was silly to get upset over such trivial things. Was she a pup? Still afraid of the dark? Far worse things had impeded her voyage, things that could physically harm her. Darkness was nothing, only our minds conjured up the danger within, right? Right!? Her thoughts swarmed her already pensive mind making her shake her fatigued head in stress.  
  
"This is just so stupid." She told herself, forcing her feet to speed their decelerating progress. She continued to tread in complete silence, perhaps the second most dreaded thing next to darkness. The absence of clamor left the mind to wander, more often than not to things the beholder no longer sought to dwell on. However, for Blue the stillness inhibiting her pounding mind would not last long.  
  
A deafening shot broke her thoughts, momentarily quaking the earth underneath her black, chapped paws.  
  
"What the hell?" She whispered with bated breath. Her mind swarmed with thoughts of Hige and the rest of the pack lying dead, victims to an angry bystander's bullet. "Please God let it have been thunder," she shivered closing her eyes in concern before speeding toward the echo pulsating through the darkness.  
  
She doubted her hopes would be correct. Traveling with pops got one quite acquainted to the hum of a bullet, and she was nearly positive the offending twang had been such. Still, it had served as a guide through the dark wasteland of dilapidated buildings.  
  
She sprinted through the maze of construction carefully following the echo of a bullet still lingering in the muggy air, slightly relieved that her path had a destination once more. Turning her head from side to side to avoid any buildings obstructing her way, she caught a faint movement dancing across the shadows.  
  
Blue's soft feet steadied their pace and she quietly slunk to where the movement was. Through her azure wolf eyes she could barely make out the dim profile of a human body. "H-Hige," she whispered, only to draw the attention of the unknown person. Slowly the profile stepped swiftly toward her quivering stance, leaving a faint cloud of dust in its wake. "Hige, if that's you this isn't funny." Her temper rose as she slowly took a step back.  
  
She fought the natural instinct to attack or run while she watched the person vigilantly move their hand to their jacket pocket. This can't be good, Blue thought to herself, baring her long white teeth to the stranger. Her thoughts were affirmed as the person slowly rose a gun to where she stood, once more leaving a loud bang of a bullet to haunt the sultry air.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(A/N: back to the group)  
  
Tsume swiftly turned his head as a second gunshot sounded through the air. "So the old woman has allies does she?" He growled, tussling to help Yasuo pull Hige through the open door.  
  
Goro and Kuri had held the struggling old woman to the floor after she had fired that gunshot. Good thing old women had no aim, instead of puncturing Goro's head she had merely left a nasty hole in the doorframe.  
  
Tsume turned his golden eyes to where the girl and the pup once stood, ready to bark commands at them to come back to the house. "Dammit!" He snapped, growing angry at the situation engulfing him. Men he recognized to be Darcia's minions poured through the buildings, 2 of which already had their pistols pointing casually to Ameya and Toboe's heads.  
  
"Goro, Kuri forget the old woman, as long as she's unarmed she's no danger," Yasuo chimed to his friends, recognizing the dangerous situation settling around them. "We need your fighting skills with us!"  
  
The two men were quick to obey. Kuri quickly lifted the woman's abandoned pistol from the floor then loosened his grip on her arm while Goro ran to his leader ready to obey orders.  
  
"Goro, find somewhere safe to hide Hige, then come back here and help us fight!" Yasuo wailed, quickly handing over Hige's limp body before sinking to his beige wolf form.  
  
Goro nodded his head and lifted Hige to his shoulder, entering the house they had once wished to flee. He quickly sidestepped out of the way as Kuri's dark brown wolf body flew through the door, eagerly joining Yasuo and Tsume in the growing swarms of soldiers. "Tha' was close," he laughed under his breath before briskly searching for a place to hide Hige, "I was almost done in by me own companion."  
  
Few moments later Goro's soft ashen wolf form sprinted out of the house, having safely stowed Hige in the bathtub, curtain drawn. One swift glance over the situation at hand was enough to see the odds were against them. 7 wolves, one unconscious and two with their lives on the line, against hundreds and still growing soldiers.  
  
"Dammit, if we can at least get the pup and girl back they can help us fight." Tsume growled to the others, ripping his sharp teeth through the throat of the nearest soldier.  
  
"And how exactly are we supposed to get to them?" Kuri snarled sarcastically while jumping, claws bared, on the soldier closest to him.  
  
Yasuo rose his busy fighting head to think of how they would escape this seemingly impossible situation. Time wasn't on their side, that much was sure. With Toboe and Ameya in such a precarious situation it would be dangerous to detach them from their captors. However, without them, their chances of winning this battle were little to none. Not to mention the fact that Hige lay dying wherever Goro had found it safe to hide him.  
  
He ripped his head around thrusting his teeth into the warm hand of the soldier attempting to choke him from behind before once more turning to his companions. "Kuri," he yelled above the clamor, having made up his mind. "Kuri, do you think you could jump over these soldiers heads to reach Ameya and Toboe!?"  
  
Kuri lifted his head from clenching his teeth around a fat man's beefy arm. "You know I can!" He called back cockily. The profession he was involved in before joining Yasuo had required stealth, without it you would go no where in the business.  
  
"Great, Tsume can you act as a distraction!?" Yasuo turned his head to the white-haired man, pausing momentarily to clamp his muscular jaws around a bare neck.  
  
"Mm," Tsume grunted, mouth busy with his brute fighting methods.  
  
"Ok, then Tsume you cause the distraction while Kuri, you jump over and do your best to get the gun away from Toboe and Ameya."  
  
Tsume's brow knitted in awe, he had never seen Yasuo like this. He had seemed so timid before, but now he sputtered orders as if being a leader was second nature. Of course that wasn't important, he quickly concentrated his mind to how exactly he could go about distracting a whole flock of soldiers.  
  
He turned his glossy, golden eyes to the infinite black swirls above. "Of course!" He whispered, mentally hitting himself on the head for being so dense. Without further contemplation, or much effort for that matter, he swiftly jumped atop the collapsing shingled roof of the house behind him and withdrew a deep warm breath. Slowly the heads of the soldiers shifted and the din clouding the once quiet house was pierced by Tsume's haunting, melodious howl.  
  
Kuri noticed his chance, praying to himself the soldiers wouldn't turn their guns on Tsume along with their attention. His muscular wolf legs contracted to the ground before lifting once more, shooting him rapidly through the air only to land once more with a graceful thud before Toboe and Ameya's nervous feet.  
  
Ameya choked back the pearly tears forming in her striking emerald eyes. "Kuri," she gulped before he thrust his sharp, blood tainted teeth in the arm of her subjugator.  
  
"Ameya, help me with Toboe!" He yelled, realizing his choice to rescue the girl first could very well risk the lanky pup's young life.  
  
No words escaped her hard pressed lips as she fell to her true wolf form, quickly turning to Toboe's captor. Her soft emerald eyes gazed into Kuri's blood red ones, passing her plan to him with one furtive glance. The crimson-eyed wolf lightly nodded his head, as he watched Ameya slink to the shadows. He sat back on his haunches, building speed within his tight muscles.  
  
With one slight glance to where Ameya was sitting, he sprung forward quickly tightening his brawny jaw around the black, metal pistol staring at Toboe's shaking head. The gun-bearer jumped pulling the trigger with a click, leaving a procession of bullets to stream through the air. Toboe shrieked, shielding himself waiting for angry bullets to meet the bone of his skull, only to fall to the earth with a thud mere moments before his death had come.  
  
"Ameya," he whispered, cuddling his tearful, shocked eyes into her silky champagne robes as she attained her false human image. She had pulled him down by his foot, luckily her speculation of the gun-bearer loosening his grip in fear had been true. Though Toboe still noticed a slight rip in the soft fabric of his shirt where the man's nails had held.  
  
Toboe was left no time to think as Kuri, who had easily defeating the armed man, strode briskly to the two. "Can the two of you fight?" He asked, not wanting to force them into fighting after such a frightening experience.  
  
Ameya laughed, "I can fight, eet wasn't that bad reelly." She ruffled Toboe's thick brown hair with her hand before falling once more to her speckled brown wolf figure and sprinting into the raging battle.  
  
"And you?" Kuri inquired staring down at the trembling wolf below him. He saw the fear in the small boy's eyes, knowing he couldn't be much help in this situation he cleared his rough throat. "Actually Toboe, it might be better if you go watch Hige, he's in that old house somewhere---"  
  
"You just think I'm going to be in the way!" Toboe whimpered, jutting out his jaw in indignation. "I can fight just as good as the rest of you!" His voice strengthened as he clutched his hands to his chest, hiding their quaking state from Kuri's watchful eyes.  
  
Kuri wasn't a fool, the pup was in no condition for fighting, though he couldn't stop his thin lip from rising in a sneer. He admired that the runt wanted to fight, even knowing his weaknesses. "Really, Toboe," he insisted. "Hige could die if some one isn't in there, you could at least look for an antidote. I mean where there's a poison there's bound to be it's remedy, right?  
  
Slowly Toboe nodded his head, maybe in a normal situation he would continue to fight, but at this moment Kuri was needed. Besides, Hige probably could use some help. "Ok I'll do it!" He shot his glistening golden eyes to the sky before dropping his human camouflage and revealing his true wolf body.  
  
"Can you make it through the fight with out help?" Kuri asked before realizing he was probably wounding the poor pup's ego even more.  
  
Toboe simply disregarded the statement, knowing it was hard to think properly in such a hectic situation. "No, I think I can make it on my own." He simply stated before charging swiftly into the battle.  
  
%%%  
  
(A/N: irrelevant to the story but YAY I finally reached 3,000 words!!)  
  
Toboe tumbled into the doorway of the old woman's house. He rubbed the scratches across his soft arms, formed from the battle outside. "It's really scary out there," he mumbled to himself, rising a nose to find Hige's scent. The rusty smell of blood flooded his wolven nose, but luckily he caught a faint draft OF Hige's faint scent sieving from the bathroom.  
  
Nervously he stepped forward, the door had been left wide open, who knew if soldiers were hiding around each corner. And what about the old lady? "Not like she would be any match for me as a wolf," Toboe whispered to himself, trying to gain reassurance from his own tender voice.  
  
Finally he reached the white bathroom door only to hear a faint slosh as his feet neared it. "What?" Toboe gasped as he looked to his boots. A thick stream of steaming water was seeping from beneath the yellowed, rotting door; water tainted with the transparent red of diluted blood. "Hige!" He screamed, taking on his human form he reached his thin fingers around the bronze, rusted doorknob only to find it locked. "Hige!!" He wailed again, hammering his tense fist against the door with all his strength, leaving a large hole in the rotted wood.  
  
Without a second moments thought he slipped his slender arm through the fist-sized hole, wincing as his pale skin was scratched by the splinters of the jagged opening. Drops of the runt's scarlet blood dripped across the door's dull surface, but he ignored the pain as his touch slowly grasped the lock. He twisted it with a clack and opened the door, pushing it roughly from the weight of the torrents of water streaming through.  
  
Toboe fell to his knees, soaking his knees with the steaming floods of water pouring from the bath's faucet. "B-Blue," he gasped staring at the black-haired girl's jostled figure as she cradled Hige's head in her lap. Blood was sliding off her shouler, more than likely she had been trailing the pack and got shot when fighting through the swarms of soldiers.  
  
"Are you okay," Toboe asked rising once more to his feeble legs to take a step forward. "W-what happened, and how did you get here, and why is the water running?" Toboe fumbled with his questions, unsure which he wanted answered the most.  
  
Blue slowly rose her pale blue eyes to Toboe's distraught face, finally acknowledging the small boy's presense. "What happened--------what happened to Hige?" She asked, seeming haggard and emotionally drained from the voyage she had been through.  
  
Toboe blinked slowly, she hadn't answered any of his questions but the fact that she was speaking was good enough. "Th-there was an old lady and she gave us drinks and Hige drank his but we told him not to but he did and----------and he----" Toboe's golden yellow eyes filled with tears as he struggled to speak.  
  
"It's okay, I understand." Blue sighed, gently curling a finger around a damp lock of Hige's hair. "But do you think there is an antidote around this house?"  
  
Toboe took a step back, sloshing the water around his feet as he remembered the task he had been sent for. "Yes, probably, at least that's why I came here. But Blue--you look like you got shot in your shoulder. Are you sure you're okay?" Toboe asked, concern knitting his furrowed brow.  
  
"I'll be okay," Blue replied, a thin smile spreading through her chapped lips. "I've been hurt a lot worse than this before, I'll be fi---" Her words were cut short as her blue eyes widened in horror. "TOBOE!! LOOK OUT!!" She yelped, gently placing Hige's head on the wet bathroom floor before rising to her own shaky legs.  
  
Toboe shifted to turn his head only to freeze at the sight of the old woman standing behind him. Normally this sight wouldn't have frightened him, but in her old, wrinkled hand she grasped a sharp jagged kitchen knife. The knife cast long ominous gleams across the wet floor, reflecting the crazed look in the old woman's eyes as she slowly rose the weapon, striking it forcefully upon her target.  
  
Toboe yelped as he flinched, moments ticked through his head. Was he dead? It sure didn't feel like it. He slowly opened his clenched eyelids peering blurrily at his surroundings.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" He gasped, falling to his knees with a faint splash. In front of him the old lady lay sprawled across the floor, red crimson blood flowing from her wrist. "W-why----why!?" Toboe gulped back tears, stunned by what had happened. He slowly lifted a shaky hand to the woman's shoulder, shaking her gently.  
  
Slowly her elderly blood-shot eyes opened, but she continued to lay on the drenched floor, to weak to rise. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, pearly tears falling from her old eyes.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Blue asked, once more sitting to cradle Hige's head.  
  
"I---I didn't want to do it. Didn't want to poison you boys." She whispered, still gazing upon Toboe's gentle face.  
  
"Then why, if you didn't want to why did you?" Toboe asked, removing his hand from her bony shoulder.  
  
"I didn't have a choice, Darcia came to me. Said if I didn't deceive you boys he would destroy my house and kill my husband." She stopped in a fit of coughs. "But he lied," she gasped out rising a sleeve to her mouth. "He killed him anyway, my husband," the tears feel like a torrential rainstorm from her eyes. "Said if I didn't help him, he'd kill me too. But it doesn't matter anymore, now I can join him in heaven!" She yelped raising her hand sbove her head as if waiting for her dead husband to retrieve it.  
  
"You can't die!" Toboe rose to his feet, remembering in grief the death of his own granny. "Please, you can't die, you can't!"  
  
Blue rose her voice above Toboe's pleas. "He's right, you can't die yet. It wouldn't be in peace." She stated simply. "Not until you tell us the antidote for Hige's illness will you truly be free of crime."  
  
The old lady slowly shook her head, sending ripples through the water. "Darcia's scientist made the potion, he said it was made by the flower maiden's blood. He said the only antidote was a moon flower."  
  
"Where the hell are we supposed to find one of those!?" Blue cried, slowly losing her cool. "We'll never find one in time."  
  
"Are you so sure?" the old woman cackled, slowly lifting her foggotten hand beside her head. The hand was drawn in a fist that she slowly opened, revealing the milky white petals of a moon flower. "It was a present from my husband, he---," she stopped in a procession of deep gurgling coughs. "He was an archeologist, and on his last trip, about a week before Darcia came here, he found this. He thought it was so beautiful he wanted me to see it, too."  
  
Toboe eyes opened in wonder before gently lifting the silky white flower from her hand and carrying it over to Blue. "Where did he find it?" Toboe asked, casually turning around to see the woman face down against the flooded floors. He gasped and ran to her side, "you'll drown if you don't lift your head!" He shrieked struggling to get her to a sitting position.  
  
"Toboe. She's dead." Blue told him quietly, feeling uncomfortable at the way he was shaking her body about.  
  
"Sh-she can't be," Toboe sobbed as tears stremed down his pale cheeks.  
  
"I know it's sad, but it's what she wanted. She died in peace instead of under Darcia's hand." Blue comforted him while slowly getting Hige to swallow the slightly crushed petals of the moon flower. "Why don't we go out and help the others." She offered, satisfied that Hige would be better soon.  
  
Toboe only nodded, tears still falling from his golden eyes. "Yes, Tsume probably needs my help by now!" He tittered half-heartedly, stepping to help Blue lift Hige up from the damp bathroom floor.  
  
They slowly wobbled their way to the front door, Blue holding Hige under his shoulders and Toboe holding him by his feet. The young pup listened contently, he expecting to hear the intense clamor of a roaring battle only to hear the soft voices of his companions. He released his grip on Hige's feet as he and Blue reached the door and set off outside.  
  
"Where are all the soldiers?" He asked, noticing that all was left of the fight was a few fires and his thrashed friends.  
  
"They all just left, not two minutes ago." Goro replied, stunned at what had just happened.  
  
"What do you mean, how could they just leave?" Toboe inquired, growing confused.  
  
"Darcia's aircraft came and they all just evacuated, what was left of them at least." Tsume snarled, wiping his bloodied mouth with his wrist. "But what about you, runt? What happened to Chubby and the old lady?"  
  
Toboe turned his eyes to the ground. "The old lady, she died--," he let the silence drum against his ears for a moment. "But not before giving us the antidote for Hige. Blue's right at the doorway with him." Toboe slowly pointed a finger to the light streaming through the still open door.  
  
"Blue!? How the hell---" Tsume asked, mouth agape.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot, she got here not sure how yet. But c'mon she got shot in the shoulder and might need some help." He waved a hand indicating for the pack to follow.  
  
Everyone started to walk back to the house before Yasuo's voice broke their steps. "Wait, this isn't right. Why would Darcia just leave, he didn't intend for us to die tonight. No, he must be just trying to scare us wear us down so we're unexpected when the real attack comes."  
  
"If that wasn't a so called real attack what the hell is?!" Tsume asked, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"I don't know, that's the problem we'll never know. We'll just keep trailing them. Thinking we're going to get back your friends. But we won't, we aren't trailing, we're being trailed." Yasuo shot back.  
  
"How do you know that?" Toboe whimpered, walking between Tsume and Yasuo's bodies.  
  
"How do I know what?" Yasuo inquired, thin eyebrow rising in puzzlement.  
  
"You don't know Darcia's motives. You can't, so we have to keep going. We have to help our friends and keep trying to reach Kiba and Cheza. I mean I think that's what they would do for me." Toboe's voice strengthened as he voiced his beliefs.  
  
" I---guess so." Yasuo replied, having been forced to see the situation through eyes other than his own.  
  
"Good!" Toboe smiled, "Then let's go help Blue and Hige!" He cocked his head, turning back to the dilapidated house as the darkness thinned, allowing the eerie light of the moon to join the house's jovial illumination.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
WOW!!! An almost 5,000 word chapter! Good Lord I didn't know I had it in me. And here I should be studying for a History quiz. LOL! Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. And sorry it took me sooooo long to post.  
  
For everyone to know I mentioned Kuri's past job before (does anyone remember that) Well it will be brought up again in a later chapter, in fact all the new character's will have their pasts revealed. For now though, I have a Kiba and Cheza chapter to write. Farewell!  
  
Like always Please R&R : ) 


End file.
